Beyond Reason
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Jazz and Tucker are adults now, and have been left behind by Danny and Sam. Tucker makes a startling confession which teaches Jazz, that sometimes, love is beyond reason. TxJ [expanded one shot]
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was once a one shot, but it had depth and deserved a deeper telling than a single one shot could provide, therefore, it has been expanded. Please do re-read this chapter if you read the one shot, there are a few differences.**

**This is dedicated to Bluemyst19, who has been beyond kind to me for answering all my writing requests. I feel like her and I are original JxT shippers (even though we didn't come up with the idea we have embraced it as feverishly as some people embrace DxS).  
**

Beyond Reason

Tucker stood on the sidewalk in front of Fenton Works with Maddie, Jack and Jazz waving at Danny and Sam as they drove away. The newly married couple were off on their honeymoon, to start their lives together, naturally leaving Tucker behind.

He knew he couldn't go with them, but as a trio, they were seldom ever apart and now, he felt a little lost. He was happy for them. He was happy that they found happiness with each other, but where did that leave him? Where was his happily ever after?

Tucker had a few relationships through college, most notably with Valerie Grey. The problem with his rocky relationship with Valerie, was that Tucker always felt like the consolation prize. She'd lost Danny to Sam, so she turned to Tucker to stay close to Danny. Their relationship lasted two years, and was rocky and hurtful to both he and Valerie.

Their last fight left them on bad terms with each other. Tucker had told Valerie that he was sick of being the runner up, that he wanted her whole heart in the relationship. Valerie had fired back that he was one to talk considering that his heart wasn't completely committed to her either, and how dare he draw an ultimatum when he wanted someone else. The accusation had burned.

He hadn't realized until that point, that he hadn't truly committed himself to their relationship, that he was just as guilty as Valerie. He wanted someone else too. Someone he could never have. Someone who wasn't interested in him and would never be, and it wasn't Sam, though it would have completed the sickness in his relationship with Valerie if it had been her.

So, there he was, left standing on the sidewalk, watching his two best friends drive away. He'd be alone in Amity Park for most of the summer before starting his job with a tech firm in Southern California. Nothing much had changed about Tucker, he was still a techno geek.

He was aware of Jazz standing beside him. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to take her hand and ask her to run away with him, if only for a little while. It would be so easy to just turn and ask her out, but he couldn't. She was older than he was. She was sophisticated, smart, beautiful, way out of his league, and Danny's sister to boot. She was off limits. She would be kind as she turned him down, but inside she'd be laughing at him for his audacity.

………….

Jazz Fenton, looked at her little brother's best friend and sighed. She knew he was hurting and that he felt a little lost. His life was in transition and he'd just said goodbye to his closest friends, and didn't know when he'd see them again. She knew it had to be hard. Danny, Sam and Tucker were a tight knit group, they'd been through a lot together, refusing to let life pull them apart, until now.

She watched her parents walk back into the house, arm in arm, then sighed and walked up beside Tucker. She wished she'd had the courage to talk to him, but he'd always avoided her like the plague. He was Danny's friend, and though she'd known him a very long time, she didn't really know him. They'd rarely been alone together. If Tucker found himself faced with Jazz and no one else, his expression would freeze with fear and he'd rattle off a polite excuse to leave before Jazz could say two words.

It hurt Jazz to think that Tucker couldn't stand her. The last time she'd seen him was at Christmas, standing unwittingly beneath the mistletoe her father had hung in the doorway. She'd been tempted to kiss him. It would have been the perfect excuse, but she couldn't do it. Not while Danny and Sam sat in the kitchen, both happily basking in the glow of their love, unwittingly leaving everyone else on the outside of their joyous little bubble.

Jazz had to admit that she was jealous of what they had. A love life was something which had escaped her. It was something she couldn't schedule in on her planner. She never had time throughout college for anything more than a few casual dates, and even now, as she was busy in graduate school and was two years shy of having her Ph.D., in psychology, she simply didn't have time to pursue a relationship, and it didn't help that her mind was always on her little brother's tall, dark, and mostly goofy best friend.

She took a deep breath and reached up to put her hand on his shoulder, when had Tucker grown so tall? Jazz knew it was in during his senior year in high school, Danny had shot up in height at roughly the same time, but she'd rarely been close enough to realize how tall Tucker had grown. Both boys had grown and were tall and lanky, though Tucker wasn't as slender as Danny who was lithe and wiry, no, Tucker looked like he could kick butt, while Danny's strength was more deceptive.

Jazz smiled as she smoothed her hand up Tucker's arm, he turned and looked at her in surprise, and she thoughtfully calculated his height against hers. She wasn't short, small, sweet and cuddly like Sam, though if Sam heard that description, she'd be ticked and assert that she was neither sweet nor cuddly, thank you. Maybe she really wasn't, but when she was with Danny, her slim body and angular curves seemed to take on a softer glow, and she was cuddly and sweet.

Jazz herself, was tall and thin, standing two inches taller than her mother in bare feet, and she found it a little irksome, but a little bit of a blessing, that she hadn't inherited her mother's curvy figure, though if she had, maybe she could get Tucker to look at her at least once. He was an avid admirer of the female form, and didn't make any secret of it.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked in bewilderment. "You okay?"

Jazz shook herself out of her reverie and nodded her head. "I'm fine Tucker," she replied. "I just wanted to know how you're holding up."

Tucker smiled at Jazz. "Uh, Jazz," he said lightly. "It's not like I'm never going to see them again."

"I know but…" Jazz started. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm just fine," Tucker assured her then fidgeted a moment. "I should probably you know, go now. It was, nice seeing you again, Jazz." He looked at her sadly a moment and wondered when and if he'd ever see Danny's sister again. Life had caused the trio to part ways at last and though he knew he'd have plenty of opportunities to reunite with them, he knew that this moment was the last time he'd look at Jazz for a very long time. She'd probably be married with children by the time their paths crossed again. 

He took the opportunity to look at her, to soak in the moment and remember her just as she was right now, with the sun shining off her auburn hair, her aqua blue eyes met his questioningly. She was smiling like she knew just what he was thinking, and was about to chastise him for it. He almost wanted to take the chance and kiss her, but outrage and embarrassment were not the emotions he wanted for his last memory of Jazz.

"Why?" Jazz asked in a teasing voice. "What better things do you have to do than stand here and talk to me?" Tucker paused, what could he say that wouldn't sound offensive?

She smiled again. "Come with me to the Nasty Burger. I'm hungry, and I hate eating alone." Tucker looked at her in surprise then followed along hesitantly at first, but he was curious, though he figured it was pity which prompted Jazz to offer to spend time with him.

* * *

They sat at the Nasty Burger for two hours, both eventually relaxing and laughing over old memories and adventures.

"It's funny," Jazz said as she leaned on her elbow and looked at Tucker from across the table. "You and I have been doing pretty much the same job between Danny and Sam, yet we've never spent much time talking to each other. Why is that?"

Tucker took a long sip of his chocolate milkshake as he looked at Jazz. "I guess we never needed to," he answered.

"I guess," Jazz replied sadly. "And it didn't help that you always took off when we were in the same room alone. Tucker laughed, he ran away because he loved her and was terrified she'd figure it out, he didn't think that he'd be able to bear the humiliation. It was better to watch her from far away.

They ended up walking in the park, watching the sun go down and talking about all the things they had in common, about Tucker's job and Jazz's continuing education. They talked of future dreams and aspirations, then ended up on Tucker's failed relationship with Valerie.

"Why exactly didn't it work out?" Jazz asked curiously.

Tucker looked at Jazz thoughtfully. "We were both in love with different people," he answered honestly.

"Danny?" Jazz asked sadly.

"Yeah," Tuck answered then swallowed uncomfortably as he watched Jazz look at him thoughtfully. He knew she was going to ask, and he had no idea what to tell her.

"Sam?" Jazz asked hesitantly and Tucker cracked up laughing.

"No way!" he told Jazz, as he calmed himself. "No. Not Sam."

"Who?" Jazz asked as she smiled. "Come on it won't hurt to tell me. What am I going to do, run off an tell her? I probably don't even know her." The look in Tucker's eyes told her that she did, and oh how she wished it was her.

He sighed deeply. It's not like he was going to see Jazz every day of his life and have to live with the humiliation of his admission.

"Who is it?" Jazz teased. "If you don't tell me I'll tickle it out of you. It always works on Danny." Tucker looked at her with wide frightened eyes and she laughed.

Jazz's heart began beating erratically in her throat, she knew he was going to tell her and it would hurt, but she was prepared. He looked down at his hands and mumbled a name, it didn't help that her blood was rushing in her ears, cutting of her hearing.

"What?" Jazz asked in confusion.

Tucker looked at her in horror then started to stand. "I'm sorry," he said frantically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I don't blame you for hating me I…" Jazz grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"Tucker," she said. "Don't freak out on me. I didn't hear you. I just wanted you to repeat it."

"Oh" Tucker replied in surprise. He looked into Jazz's eyes and fought the shaky feeling in his limbs. "I guess it really doesn't matter."

"Come on," Jazz coaxed. "I'm your friend. I won't bite you or anything, and I won't judge you." She paused and frowned sadly. Was he gay? Is that why he was so upset? She had always thought Tucker was firmly heterosexual, but it could be hard to tell, and sometimes secrets could be deeply hidden. 

"You," Tucker said on the exhale of a deep breath. Jazz looked at him in bewilderment, as if she didn't quite understand what he said. She shook her head at him and opened her mouth.

"It's you," Tucker repeated, feeling sick to his stomach.

"No," Jazz said slowly. "You hate me. You always take off when…" She trailed off as things suddenly started making sense.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah," Tucker said miserably looking down at his feet, waiting for Jazz to kindly let him down, to tell him how sincerely flattered she was by his admission, but that he had to understand that she didn't feel the same way.

"Really?" Jazz asked as she watched Tucker move away in embarrassment. He looked up at her and wondered why she was making him go through this. He could feel his cheeks burning and he didn't have the courage to look up at Jazz..

Jazz had a million questions, she wanted to know how long and why didn't he say something, but of course, she knew why he never told her. She smiled softly.

"I like you too Tucker," she started. "I mean. I feel the same way. I can't say that I'm in love with you, because that would be moving too fast and it wouldn't be sensible, but I can say that my feelings for you are very strong, and I would have never dreamed that you shared them in the slightest…"

"Jazz," Tucker said as he turned to Jazz who was rattling on nervously, much the way he was prone to do. She stopped and looked at him.

He looked at her for so long, without saying anything, that Jazz began to wonder if he was waiting for her to talk. She was just about to open her mouth to speak, when Tucker took her by the hand and turned her to face him. He caressed her face gently with one hand and looked into her eyes.

"You talk too much," he said in amusement. It struck him as ironic that he never thought he, of all people, would be telling someone they talked too much.

Jazz smiled slightly as she looked into Tucker's eyes. She knew if she allowed herself to, she would just dissolve into those misty green depths. Her breath hitched slightly as his gaze focused on her lips, and she knew he was going to kiss her. She couldn't help moistening her lips in anticipation for the brush of his mouth against hers, as she tried to force herself to be rational.

"Tucker," she said softly as he moved closer, he focused his gaze back to her eyes and paused.

Jazz swallowed hard, wanting desperately to close the distance between them, but forced herself to her senses.

"I don't think that we should be rushing into anything," Jazz began. Her heart skipped several beats as Tucker smiled.

"I think you think too much too," he told her, then closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. The brush of Tucker's lips against Jazz's was so gentle and so brief that Jazz moved forward slightly, seeking a more satisfying embrace as he moved away.

"Jazz," Tucker sighed as he watched her open her eyes sleepily.

"Yes?" She asked almost dreamily.

"Would you go out with me?" Tucker asked. "On a date? Dinner or a movie or whatever?"

Jazz looked at him in frustration. He was moving away from her, forcing her back into thought, leaving her in almost disbelief over what had just happened. 

"A what?" she asked, still blinking and recovering from the very brief, very chaste kiss Tucker had bestowed upon her.

Tucker had to work hard to keep the grin from his face. It was strange to think that he was in control of a situation, a situation involving Jazz, who happened to be the smartest and most quick witted person he knew.

"A date," he repeated. "You and me." Tucker really wanted to kiss her again, but for real this time, but he knew better than to rush Jazz, but it was very difficult, but he never thought this chance would come, and he wasn't about to blow it.

"Tonight?" Jazz asked still not thinking quite clearly, amazed herself that one small simple brush of the lips could completely knock her socks off.

"Uh," Tucker said as he looked around at twilight which was quickly fading into night. "It's all ready tonight. Tomorrow?"

Jazz took a deep breath. "Okay, Tucker. Tomorrow." 

He stood and extended his hand to her. "I'll walk you home," he said. "It's getting kind of dark and…"

"Tuck," Jazz laughed. "I can hold my own against a ghost or two. You know that!" Tucker only smiled and squeezed her hand as they walked back to Fenton Works.

* * *

Jazz hoped he would kiss her as they stood on the door step good night. She needed to find out if the magical spark she'd felt so briefly before was real, but she was too sensible and too rational to reach out to Tucker on her own, so she let him go with a wave then went into the house and headed upstairs to her room.

She'd been kissed on a few occasions, and it had been nice, and that's it. Nice. She would have assumed that everything she'd heard about love and passion was a myth, if it hadn't been for Danny and Sam, who just couldn't seem to keep their hands from each other, and then her parents well…she'd rather not get into that one.

Her heart was troubling her. First there was the giddy amazement that Tucker, Danny's best friend, didn't hate her like she thought he did. Then there was that kiss. She balled her hands up into fists. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he have just given her a real and proper kiss so she could assess the situation sensibly? She sighed heavily and went downstairs to talk to her mother.

"Hi Sweetie," Maddie said from her place on the couch.

"Where's Dad?" Jazz asked as she curled up in a chair.

"Up in the Ops Center," Maddie answered as she surveyed Jazz's worried face. "Is something bothering you?"

Jazz chewed on her thumbnail a moment. "I'm just trying to figure a few thing out. Why do you love Dad?"

Maddie raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"I mean reasonably," Jazz clarified. "What is a reasonable reason why you love Dad?"

"I don't know Jazz," Maddie said as she tilted her head and looked at her daughter. "I don't anything about your father can be termed, reasonable. Then again I don't think love is something you can reason with either, Sweetie, it just is."

Jazz sighed in frustration. She didn't want to be unreasonable. She didn't want to be senseless like her parents, so caught up their passions of life that they couldn't see past their obsessions, with ghosts and each other.

"What about Danny and Sam?" Jazz asked nervously.

Maddie smiled. "Do you honestly think there is anything reasonable about their love for each other? It seems completely beyond reason to me, and that's a good thing. Love isn't something logical, Jazz. It is what it is."

Jazz took a deep and annoyed breath, "What does that mean? It is what it is. I have my life planned out everything is logical and balanced."

"Oh, Jazz," Maddie said as she shook her head. "Love isn't something you can just plan. It happens on it's own time, with little concern to our hearts and our minds. Love can hurt quite badly, or heal what we thought was broken forever. It can sweep you away with it's passion and strength, and then once you find it, you have to nurture it and care for it to keep it from fading. It's very hard work, but worth it."

"I don't know that I want to be swept away, Mom," Jazz replied worriedly. "It's just not sensible to let your heart rule your mind. I don't want to be distracted from my coarse. I know where I'm headed, at least I thought I did." She frowned and shook her head.

Maddie gave her daughter a thoughtful look. "I think you're afraid, because you think you'll become like me. You think that I've dropped everything to pursue you're father's dreams. You think passion and love has ruined all my potential, and you're afraid the same thing will happen to you."

Jazz opened and closed her mouth to make weak denials, but Maddie continued, "And then you look at Danny and Sam with all the sacrifices they've made just to be together, how hard they've had to work and how much hurt they've endured in the process, and you're scared it will all be that way for you."

"Well yeah," Jazz admitted. "I guess you're right."

"You want your life to be predictable, Jazz?" Maddie asked. "If you do, well that's boring. It's life's surprises that make it worth living. If you walk around afraid of risking your heart or even your dreams, in the end you'll end you with a empty heart and faded dreams. You will have lived reasonably and have nothing to show for it, that my darling is much more hurtful than anything I can think of, to look back at missed opportunities and regret that you didn't give love or anything else a chance."

"But isn't the whole love thing, just a chemical reaction?" Jazz asked. "Nothing more than a series of neurons firing in the right sequence, releasing hormones and causing feelings?"

"Well that's certainly a cold way of looking at it," Maddie answered, her eyes growing far away with thought. "But if love was nothing but hormones and synapses, neurons and axons then maybe it would be more reasonable, more logical. You could fall in love with whomever you chose, just as long as the conditions were right. I don't believe it works that way, or I would be married to Vlad instead of your father."

"But, that's exactly it!" Jazz argued. "If the conditions are right, then all the chemicals interact and you think you're in love."

"Well," Maddie sighed. "I happen to believe differently. That it has to be the right person at the right moment. It's more than a chemical reaction. It's spiritual too."

"But, Mom," Jazz argued. "People fall in love with the wrong people all the time. What are the odds of finding a good person with whom you have good chemistry, as well as compatibility and all the other things required for healthy love?" Maddie said nothing, she just smiled at her daughter.

"Taking the chance is half the fun," Maddie finally responded. "It's a wonderful, scary journey but it's worth the risk."

"But it's silly to open yourself up to potential hurt. It's not logical!" Jazz said in frustration.

"You know what Jazz?" Maddie began. "There are times when it's completely logical to let your heart rule your head. There are too many variables involved in love to make predictions about a relationship and whether it will succeed or fail, besides a life lived in fear, is a life lived in regret. Love can be a wonderful journey. Letting your heart rule your mind can be good. You should try it sometime. You might be surprised."

Jazz considered her mother's words then nodded her head. "I'll think about it," she said then stood and kissed her mother good night before heading back up to her room. Maddie shook her head as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs then turned as he husband walked into the living room.

"What was that about?" Jack asked as he followed Maddie's gaze.

"Tucker," Maddie said as she turned to Jack who gave her a confused look.

* * *

**If you reviewed this the first time, you'll have to wait until chapter two to review, otherwise, please do me a fave and tell me what you think.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the continuation of Beyond Reason. Nonny is Beyond insane!**

**The rating of this fic is T. There is a scene which could be construed as questionable (extremely light lime), though I believe it is up to interpretation. However should you believe this rating should be raised, let me know and I will be pleased to do so.  
**

Chapter Two

Tucker woke and forced himself to resist the temptation to call Jazz the first thing. He'd had trouble thinking. He was trapped somewhere between elation and fear. She knew he cared about her, and she had consented to going on a date with him. He was terrified! Here was his long awaited chance with the girl he'd had a crush on since the eleventh grade, what if he blew it? He had a tendency to really mess things up with girls. A lot.

He picked up his PDA and sent a text message to Sam. The chances that she would answer him were slim, very, very slim, but he needed to talk to her, she was the only one who knew about and understood his feelings for Jazz.

"I need to talk to you," he typed. "Are you busy?"

Ten minutes later Sam sent back a reply, "Duh!"

Tucker laughed and typed. "You can't be too busy."

"What do you want?" Sam's message asked.

"Need to talk. Can you call?" Tucker typed, then waited, about five minutes later the phone rang.

"This better be good, Foley," Sam said grumpily. "Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Don't give me that! What is it four in the afternoon there? I need to talk to someone," Tucker started. "And you're the only person who understands. Where's Danny?"

"Asleep," Sam answered then yawned. "So hurry up and start talking. I'm tired." Tucker laughed and Sam warned him about making jokes.

"I have a date with Jazz," Tucker finally told his friend.

Sam's voice suddenly became more lively as she asked, "Really? Are you serious? How did that happen?" Tucker explained, and Sam laughed.

"Danny's going to be so happy," she said dryly.

"Don't tell him!" Tucker half yelled in alarm and Sam laughed.

"I think you'll do fine Tuck," Sam finally said, sounding very distracted. "Just relax, take it easy, just try not to rattle on and on like you do when you get nervous," she started giggling. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tucker smiled as he heard Danny ask in the background who Sam was talking to. He heard Danny laugh then tell Sam to tell Tucker she had to go. Sam refused with mock defiance.

Tucker moved the phone away from his ear as Sam squealed with laughter then told him breathlessly, "Sorry Tuck. Gotta go. Good luck."

Tucker grumbled to himself then looked at the clock. It was still too early to call Jazz. He decided to just take things easy, relax, wait until at least noon to call her. It was hard but he managed to wait until eleven fifty before giving in.

Jack answered the phone when he called, and Tucker nearly hung up. He asked hesitantly if he could talk to Jazz. Jack paused for a long for a moment, then told Tucker to hang on.

"Hi Tuck," Jazz said happily as she answered the phone. She hadn't thought he was going to call, she'd been pacing around the house all morning, driving her mother crazy and was just about to take a walk to clear her mind.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Tucker asked. "We'll have dinner. Somewhere besides the Nasty Burger."

"How about five?" Jazz asked happily trying not to sound too giddy. She looked at the clock and growled. She should have said four. They made plans and both waited impatiently for the appointed hour.

* * *

Jack looked up from the paper he was reading, obviously the funnies section, when Jazz made her way down stairs. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with little tendrils floating around her face. She was wearing a blue and green dress and Jack smiled. 

"You look beautiful, Jazzerincess. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," Jazz said happily.

Jack raised one eyebrow. "Who's the lucky fellow? Do I need to get out the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Dad it's just Tucker. You know. Tucker Foley?"

"Just Tucker eh?" Jack asked as he stood. "Good then he knows I can take him apart limb by limb if need be."

"Dad!" Jazz growled. "It's Tucker, he's not like that."

"So you think Jazzy pants, so you think," Jack told her then narrowed his eyes as the door bell rang.

"You stay right there Jazz," he said, acting as if there was a potential ghost at the door. "I'll take care of this."

"Daaaad!" Jazz called unhappily.

Jack lead Tucker into the living room, all the while glaring at him with an extremely intense expression. Tucker looked at Jack warily then smiled at Jazz. His requisite hat was missing. He was wearing a tie and a jacket. Jazz's toes curled as she met his eyes.

"What are your intentions with my Jazz?" Jack quizzed.

"Uh," Tucker started. "Dinner?"

"And?" Jack questioned.

"A walk maybe?" Tucker.

"And?" Jack questioned again.

"I'll bring her back home safe and sound?" Tucker almost squeaked as he looked at Jack warily.

Jack smacked Tucker on the back, nearly knocking him over. "That's what I like to hear," he boomed. Then winked at Jazz. "Have a good safe time. Keep a distance of two feet between you at all times, and there will be no need for the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

"Oh Dad!" Jazz said in exasperation as she walked forward and took Tucker's arm. "Let's get out of here before he makes up anymore rude comments."

They were halfway out of the house when Jack yelled, "Just remember, Foley, two feet or I come after you with the ghost crammer!"

"I'm sorry," Jazz said as Tucker held open the car door for her.

Tucker only laughed. "I'm used to your Dad," he said. "I've heard him say worse things. I think we got off lightly."

"That's only because he knows you," Jazz laughed. "Just wait it will get worse." Tucker smiled happily. If it could get worse that meant Jazz was thinking of going out on more than one date with him. He was happy.

* * *

"I do not eat raw fish," Tucker said as he looked at the piece of sushi Jazz was holding up to his mouth. 

"But I thought you were a carnivore," she teased. "I thought you liked meat."

Tucker turned his head away. "That's meat as in red, from a cow, preferable cooked medium. Not fish, and especially not raw fish."

Jazz smiled sweetly at Tucker for a moment as she popped the sushi into her mouth and chewed. "Mmmm," she said almost seductively. "You don't know what you're missing." Tucker's eyes widened and he blushed enough that he had to look away from Jazz who began laughing at him.

"At least you're trying Japanese food," she teased. It had taken a little effort to talk Tucker into even walking through the door. She'd helped him order and promised that he wouldn't be eating anything weird.

"You're crazy," Tucker said as he watched Jazz eat.

"Actually," Jazz said, her eyes brightening. "I am unusually sane." She continued to smile at Tucker who shook his head, not knowing if she was teasing or serious.

"What I mean is," Tucker started as he watched Jazz. "Is that you could get sick."

Jazz laughed and shook her head. "The chances are slim," she answered. "And I think it's worth the risk." She paused, then sighed, and shook her head.

"Maybe some day I'll convert you into a sushi addict," she teased as they left the restaurant.

"That is so not going to happen," Tucker denied. "Sam has been trying to turn me into a vegetarian for years, and I've never caved. I'm not changing my eating habits."

"You may have to one day," Jazz teased.

"But not today," Tucker replied as he opened the car door for Jazz. She gave him a teasing look then smiled to herself.

The tension was building and Tucker could feel it strangling him. He'd had a wonderful time with Jazz, but he knew as he drove her home, that he would want to kiss her, and a single kiss could ruin everything.

He walked her to the door, where she stopped and smiled. "Thank you Tuck," she said as she smiled shyly. "I had a really wonderful time."

"We have the whole Summer," Tucker started. "And I was hoping that…."

"Yes," Jazz interrupted.

He smiled and then fidgeted a little, "So we're like, dating?"

"Yeah," Jazz answered happily. "We are."

Tucker took a deep shaky breath. "Just for the Summer?" he asked, he knew it was a ridiculous question, but he was hoping that Jazz would tell him for as long as they wanted.

"We'll see," Jazz answered. "Let's not plan too far ahead." Tucker nodded in agreement, then stepped closer to Jazz. She lifted her face to him and wondered why he was just standing there, looking at her.

"Good night," he said as he started to move away, and immediately regretting it.

"Wait!" Jazz called in frustration. Tucker who had turned away, and taken a step down on the stairs turned to look at Jazz questioningly. Jazz decided to take a risk. She moved forward, slid her hand behind his neck and pressed her lips against his.

She was afraid for a moment that he was going to pull away, but instead he put his arms around her and kissed her sweetly and reverently, which Jazz thought was nice, but it wasn't what she wanted. She nibbled at his lower lip until he parted his lips and let her gently slide her tounge into his mouth, thats when he took over control of the embrace. The shock wore off quickly, and it hit him just exactly who he was kissing. He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her wildly, nipping at her lips and caressing his tounge with his own.

"Wow," Jazz said breathlessly when they finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "that was amazing."

"A dream come true," Tucker said then pulled Jazz close and kissed her again.

"_This definitely isn't reasonable," _Jazz thought. _"It's beyond reason."_

* * *

Tucker and Jazz fell into a pleasant routine over the next few weeks. She would call him early in the morning. He would tease her about being an early bird and she would tease him about staying up too late. They would meet and usually in the afternoon and part late in the evening. 

"We're not adults yet," Jazz remarked one afternoon as they lay in the shade at the park. She was cuddled up on her side beside Tucker, who was happily running his fingertips up and down her arm in lazy circles.

"Yes we are," Tucker argued. "We're just still, dependent on our parents. We haven't left the nest yet."

Jazz sighed. "Why did you get the summer off? Why does your job start in the fall?"

"Why are you asking?" Tucker asked uncomfortably. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Jazz said as she laid her head on his chest and sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. Her problem was that she knew summer was going to end, they would part ways, and it would all be over. The thought of having to leave Tucker made her feel teary, and she hated it.

"My job hasn't started, because they don't need me yet," Tucker began. "After all the hard work at college, I figured it'd be nice to take a break."

"Yeah," Jazz agreed. "I'm really glad you did."

"Me too," Tucker said. He wasn't about to question anything at all. He was just enjoying the moment and didn't want to think ahead. The thought of leaving Jazz terrified him.

Worse than thoughts of leaving Jazz, was the thought that he didn't know how she felt, or if she'd even be willing to try a long distance relationship. He loved her, and was afraid to tell her. Tucker was sure she'd tell him he was just caught up in the moment, that they hadn't been together long enough to have such deep feelings for each other, but he'd known Jazz for as long as he could remember, and he knew he loved her, and it hurt, because he was sure she was just, amusing herself with him.

"We should go to the beach," Jazz finally said, changing the subject as her fingers slid under Tucker's yellow tee shirt and she tickled his stomach. He shivered as he grabbed her tickling hand and kissed it.

She was driving him crazy, and the worst part was is they were never really entirely alone together. At her house, Jack was always hovering over them, giving Tucker the evil eye, and they rarely spent time at his house, where his mother liked to give Jazz the third degree. It was hard for Jazz, because his mother's attitude left her feeling as though she didn't like her. Tucker knew that his mother had adored Valerie and had expected him to marry her, and was disappointed, and hoping he'd get back together with her. He knew Jazz's feelings were hurt, and he wanted to tell her his mother's attitude didn't have anything to do with Jazz at all, but since they didn't talk about their relationship, he didn't tell her that his mother liked her, she was just, disappointed in her son.

The thought of the beach was nice, and Jazz had a sexy blue bikini she always wore, but Tucker knew he'd have to spend most of the afternoon in the cool water. She was driving him crazy. He wanted to run away with her. He wanted to more than kiss her under the moonlight, then tell her goodnight. He wanted, well..all of her.

"Tuck?" Jazz asked as she sat up and looked into his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. Her heart began to race as his eyes searched her face. He smiled and brushed her hair from her face, then pulled her down to him and kissed her, she told herself to end the embrace quickly. She only allowed him to kiss her goodnight. She was afraid of getting anymore attached to him then she already was, but her body wasn't listening to her brain. She parted her lips tentatively as he smoothed his tounge along them, then past them, he pulled her down beside him and then moved over her so he could kiss her more thoroughly.

Jazz closed her eyes and allowed herself to kiss him back, as she put her arms around him and held him close, the thought of the beach or anything else but him, completely slipping her mind.

"Jazz," Tucker whispered against her lips as he started to move away. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't.

"You wanted to go to the beach?" he asked instead of pouring out his heart to her.

Jazz smiled as she traced along the edge of his ear, she didn't care so much about the beach at the moment. She pulled him back down to kiss him again, she loved the taste of him. She loved the way his lips felt against her own, and how he made little humming sounds as they kissed. She loved…Jazz paused and opened her eyes.

"Tucker," she whispered breathlessly, and he moved away and looked into her eyes. She loved him. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks on her stomach. Should she tell him? Would her admission ruin the beautiful and relaxed relationship they had? He was leaving soon, she had to go back to school. It wasn't right to try to make anymore of things or change what they had right now.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked worriedly as a tear escaped from one of Jazz's eyes and rolled down into her hair. She sat up and shook her head. Was she mad at him for kissing her, had he gone to far? He wished he didn't feel so unsure of himself. She made him feel like he was fourteen again, chasing every girl in school and being constantly rejected despite his false optimism.

"Nothing is wrong," she lied, then sniffled. "Maybe allergies." She smiled at Tucker and he looked at her doubtfully.

"So," she said shakily. "Let's spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach. It's getting too hot." Tucker half laughed as he followed her out of the park, thinking that she was right.

* * *

They stopped by Tucker's house so he could get his swimming trunks. Jazz was left standing in his living room alone. She fidgeted a moment as she fought between what she wanted and what she felt was reasonable. She stood and walked to the window as the war between her head and her heart raged. 

"Sometimes you just have to take chances," She told herself, then walked down the hall toward Tucker's room. She'd never been there before, and she was curious to see what it was like. She would have never been so brave if his parents had been home, but as it were, they were gone and she was curious to see into a part of Tucker that he'd kept hidden from her.

Jazz found him digging through a clothes basket, presumably looking for his swimming trunks. She knocked on the open door and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Your room is a mess," Jazz stated as she looked around at the boxes stacked around haphazardly around the room, a undisputable reminder that he was leaving.

"I've been packing," Tucker told her as he found his swim trunks then looked at Jazz as she closed the bedroom door behind her. His heart began beating faster. He swallowed hard as Jazz walked closer to him, her eyes locked with his. He wished he could read her expression, but he was afraid of second guessing himself.

"Let's forget the beach," Jazz said sweetly as she took the article of clothing out of Tucker's hand. "It's much cooler in here."

"Ha," Tucker said almost teasingly, though is voice came out of his mouth very shakily. "That's what you think." Jazz laughed and looked into his eyes.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth as she removed his hat, then his glasses. He looked at her in surprise and she continued to smile. She sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside her, then moved so she could kiss him again.

"Jazz," Tucker sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea. I, I won't want to stop at just kissing you." He could feel a blush crawling up his cheeks and was glad his skin was dark enough so it didn't show as bad as Jazz's as she flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Good," Jazz told him as she pushed him back on the bed. He blinked at her in bewilderment. What did she mean good. She moved so she was straddling on him, sitting on his stomach smiling down at him.

"You smile a lot," he teased, not knowing what else to say and frightened that she's put an end to whatever she was doing if he said too much. She moved so she could unbutton his pants and he gasped.

"I smile because I'm happy," Jazz told him softly as she drew swirling patterns on his skin along his waist. "You make me happy." Tucker smiled back at her and she leaned down and kissed him.

"Are you going to regret this?" Tucker asked breathlessly as Jazz nibbled on his neck. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. "It's not really sensible you know." He closed his eyes. Why did he say that? Why was he trying to talk her out of this? He closed his eyes fearing she would move away from him.

"I know," Jazz told him. "I won't regret it. I promise."

* * *

Maddie looked up from her work as Jazz came down into the lab the next morning. She eyed her daughter thoughtfully then smiled at her sadly. 

"Going to the beach?" Maddie asked wistfully as she surveyed Jazz's bikini top and shorts.

"Yeah," Jazz answered cheerfully. "I was wondering if you had any sun block. I'm out and don't want to waste precious beach time going to the store."

Maddie raised her eyebrows. "That's not like you Jazz," she remarked.

Jazz smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice to relax sometimes," she said happily. Maddie smiled softly at her daughter. She was happy that Tucker was making Jazz relax, the girl could be too uptight, too analytical sometimes.

"Everything is going good between you and Tucker then?" Maddie asked. She watched her daughter's expression soften dreamily.

"Very good," Jazz answered, then a look of sadness replaced her happiness.

"But?" Maddie asked.

Jazz sighed deeply as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, "It's just, we're going to have to end it soon."

"Why?" Maddie questioned.

"I'll be going back to school. He'll be moving to California to take that job, and long distance relationships just don't work, Mom. It's better that we end things while it's good don't you think?"

"I think maybe you should talk to Tucker about it. See how he feels," Maddie told her daughter.

Jazz shook her head. "I don't want to ruin things, Mom. I just want to enjoy my time with him"

"Well," Maddie said. "You're going to have to talk things over sometime. I get the feeling from Tucker that he's more involved in your relationship than you think he is. If you don't feel the same way he does, you need to let him know before he completely loses his heart to you."

Jazz's eyes widened as she looked at her mother in shock. "Tucker is a rational sensible person. He knows this is just for the summer."

"But you haven't talked about it," Maddie countered. "He may have changed his mind."

Jazz opened her mouth to protest when the door bell sounded. "That's Tuck," she said quickly. "I better get to the door before Dad."

"Okay, Sweetie," Maddie said. "And yes you can take my sun block."

"Thanks," Jazz laughed as she kissed her mother's cheek then ran upstairs. Maddie bit her lip worriedly as she watched her daughter go. She felt sad, she had a feeling that unless Jazz stopped trying to make everything so planned and easy, that both Jazz and Tucker were going to end up with very broken hearts before all was said and done.

* * *

**And here is where I beg for a review, cause I'm like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jazz smiled as Tucker put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her neck. She was standing at a rack of clearance fleecy tees. Both were rather amused that they were walking around, meandering in and out of the stores like teenagers, but they were having fun, so they decided it didn't matter.

"Fleecy tees," Tucker said as he looked at the rack of shirts. "Those are out of style."

"Really," Jazz smirked at him. "And you know this why?"

Tucker waggled his eyebrows. "I keep abreast of women's fashions," he told her softly.

"I bet you do," Jazz laughed as she turned in Tucker's arms and smiled. He laughed then looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked as she felt him tense. She turned to see Valerie Grey standing not too far away, watching them. Jazz's stomach started to ache and she looked back at Tucker, who had his eyes on Valerie.

"Hey, Tucker," Valerie said as she walked forward. She looked at Jazz for a moment then told her hello as well.

"Hi," Tucker replied as he put one arm around Jazz and held on tight, she wondered if he expected her to run away. She put her hand on his arm as stroked it soothingly, hoping to reassure him that she wouldn't abandon him.

Valerie looked from Tucker to Jazz. "How are Danny and Sam?" she asked.

Jazz smiled happily. "They were good last I heard. They're still in Europe and should be back in a few weeks."

Valerie nodded her head courteously then looked at Tucker. "I would have though you had moved by now," she said. "Weren't you supposed to be in California by the end of June?"

Tucker cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "It got pushed back," he answered.

"Really?" Valerie answered. "By who? You or them?"

Tucker opened his mouth to say something but Valerie stopped him. "No," she said. As she surveyed Jazz's stunned face. "You don't need to answer that, Tuck. It's none of my business. How is Mom?"

Tucker sighed. "She's fine." He slid his arm from around Jazz's waist and she took his hand.

"Do you think she's mind if I called and invited her for lunch?" Valerie asked. "I really miss her."

"I don't know," Tucker answered flatly.

Valerie smiled sweetly. "I know you'd rather I didn't."

She looked at Jazz and said, "What about you? We haven't talked in a long time."

"You're right," Jazz replied. "Not since you and Danny dated. How have you been?"

"Good," she answered happily. "I'm engaged to be married." She flashed her ring.

"That's wonderful," Jazz said genuinely as she looked at the ring. "Who's the lucky man?"

"You wouldn't know him," Valerie said softly. "But he's completely devoted to me, and I'm happy."

"That's the important thing," Jazz responded then looked at Tucker who was looking off into the distance.

"You and I should get together sometime," Valerie said to Jazz. "We could you know, compare notes."

"I've been rather busy lately," Jazz tried to say, but Valerie cut her off.

"No, I understand, you don't want to associate with you boyfriend's ex girlfriend." She paused. "You are dating? I assumed…"

"Yes we are," Jazz said happily as she leaned into Tucker, who put his arm back around her.

"I'm sure you'll have better luck with him then I did," Valerie said as she looked stoically at Tucker for a moment. "He's been in love with you forever after all."

"I think we will," Jazz replied, still smiling graciously.

Valerie told them both good bye and walked away. Tucker let out the breath he was holding and looked at Jazz, who was looking up at him questioningly.

"She seemed hurt," Jazz told him.

"Yeah," Tucker said softly. "We didn't have it easy at the end…"

Jazz squeezed Tucker's hand as they started walking out of the store. "I don't want that to happen to us," she said

"It won't," Tucker assured her. Jazz smiled and leaned against him as they walked. Tucker felt miserable. He wished they hadn't run into Valerie it made him too aware that he was going to lose Jazz, and he didn't think he could handle the thought.

Jazz herself was, for the most part, unaffected by Valerie's appearance. The only thing that bothered her was Tucker's timeline. Had he pushed back his moving date so he could spend time with her? She knew he was very distressed, so she didn't question him, but she would later.

* * *

Tucker was unhappy. In two weeks he would be starting his new job, that left him less than a week in Amity Park. He would be leaving Jazz behind. He couldn't stand the thought, it made him toss and turn at night and even his PDA couldn't get his mind off the fact that everything between them was almost over.

He put his PDA in his pocket and adjusted his hat, which Jazz diagnosed as a coping mechanism against his shyness, not that anyone would believe Tucker was shy, because frankly he was only shy with Jazz, and knocked on the door of Fenton Works. He and Jazz had plans to take in a movie, and then just spend the evening with each other as usual. Jack answered the door as always and scowled at him.

"Hi Jack," Tucker said nervously, he wondered by the suspicious look in Jack's eyes if Jazz's father knew how often he'd snuck out of Jazz's room early in the morning. Tucker reasoned that he could just be feeling guilty, either that or he was scared of getting the crap beaten out of him.

"Tucker," Jack grumbled. "Jazz said to send you upstairs."

"Okay," Tucker said as he looked warily at Jack Fenton.

Jack leaned toward Tucker. "Keep the door open. I'll be up every five minutes with the Anti-Creep Stick." Tucker nodded his head in understanding then started up the stairs. He looked back once and found Jack still glaring at him.

"Tuck!" Jazz called and Tucker ran the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall toward Jazz's room.

"Hey," Tucker said as he stood in the door. Jazz looked up at him and smiled. She was on the telephone. She motioned for Tucker to sit, that she would be just one minute.

"Okay, Danny," Jazz laughed then looked at Tucker who stared back in alarm. "I'll let you talk to him on the condition that you don't grill him. He's been putting up with enough craziness from Dad."

Tucker's eyes widened as Jazz handed him the phone. He shook his head frantically and tried to back away from the phone. Jazz smiled at him.

"It's okay," Jazz laughed then moved forward and kissed him quickly. "He says he'll go easy on you."

"Oh yeah like that's a real comfort," Tucker responded as he took the phone from Jazz's hand. She sat in his lap and laid her head against his shoulder. He curled one arm around Jazz and sighed.

"Hello!" Danny yelled from the phone. "Expensive overseas call here!"

"Hey, Danny," Tucker said as he put the phone to his ear and laughed sheepishly. "How's Sam?"

"Don't how's Sam, me," Danny replied irately.

"Fine," Tucker said dourly. "How are you? How is Europe? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm fine," Danny answered. "Europe is fine, and you're dating my sister? My sister? Tucker, it's Jazz! That is so sick!"

"She's your sister," Tuck started defensively. "Not mine. I really like Jazz. She's really sweet and wonderful and I like her, so sue me," Jazz chuckled and kissed his neck, making him shiver and smile.

"You are seriously warped, Tuck," Danny said in an exasperated tone. "When Sam told me…"

"Wait," Tucker interrupted "When did she tell you?" Danny laughed and told Tuck that he'd known for awhile, and had known even longer that his best friend had a crush on his sister.

"I think it's weird," Danny said blithely. "But if you're both happy. Then good."

"Thanks, man," Tucker replied warily.

"I just want to know what your intentions are," Danny said sternly. "I mean, I don't want to see either of you hurt and…"

"It's hard to go into that," Tucker interrupted. "When are you and Sam coming home?"

"Two weeks," Danny said. "You're due to report to your new job in two weeks right?"

"Yeah," Tucker replied sadly. "I leave next week." He felt Jazz tense up and he held her closer. He guessed this was a better time to bring it up than any.

"Then I'll call when I get back. Leave your new number with Mom, or with Jazz," Danny teased.

"Sure thing," Tucker answered trying to sound cheerful.

"And Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Tucker replied tensely.

"It's about time you two got together," Danny laughed then told him good bye and hung up the phone.

"Just a week?" Jazz asked shakily as Tucker put the phone down and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Yeah," Tucker answered as he kissed her hair.

"I have three weeks before I have to be back at school. I thought you had the same amount of time." Jazz stated trying to sound calm and not at all as panicked as she now felt. "When were you going to tell me? The day before you left?"

Tucker sighed. "I just didn't know how to tell you," he answered sadly. "I've not really been facing it myself." Jazz buried her face into his neck, he could tell she was trying not to cry. He was trying not to cry.

"Well," Jazz finally said, as she pulled herself together and withdrew from Tucker and walked across the room. "We'll just have to be reasonable about this. We knew the day was coming when we'd have to part ways. We never expected this to last or anything."

She turned and looked at Tucker, who was sitting with his eyes downcast. She fought the urge to run to him, and hold him and beg him not to go. It wasn't rational, she reasoned. She'd just have to accept that it was over and move on.

"I don't have to take the job," Tucker told her softly as he looked up at Jazz. "I mean I can always find another one. Closer maybe…"

Jazz shook her head. "No," she said in a business like tone. "I'm not going to let you miss out on such a great opportunity because of me and this…silly summer fling we've had. It's been really wonderful Tucker but.." She paused as she looked into his mournful eyes.

"Just a silly summer fling?" Tucker asked in outrage. "Is that all this has been to you, Jazz?"

Jazz turned her back to Tucker again and wrapped her arms around herself. "I thought you knew from the beginning that's all this was." She told him in a very calm and collected voice. "We have different lives Tucker. We're going in different directions…" She felt horrible. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him to please stay, that she loved him, but she couldn't.

"Fine," Tucker said coolly as he stood. "We don't have much time left. Let's make the most of it."

Jazz turned to look at Tucker and found him wearing a composed but blank expression. He adjusted his hat and looked at the door. "Are you ready to go. We'll be late for the movie…"

"Tuck," Jazz said softly as she put her hand on his arm. He pulled away from her.

"Let's not talk about it right now okay?" He said miserably.

Jazz sighed. "We've been avoiding this talk for too long," she said. "It's not healthy to skirt around issues. It's not the sign of a healthy relationship.

"Well," Tucker said angrily. "According to you we don't have a relationship. We have a summer fling."

"Tuck," Jazz said in exasperation. She didn't want to fight with him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I'm just going to go," he told her. "I have a lot of things I need to do anyway."

"Wait!" Jazz cried as Tucker started out the door he stopped and Jazz walked around and looked up into his face.

"I didn't mean it," she said tiredly. "Please. I was just upset. I'm just upset." Tucker sighed and she moved into his arms.

"I don't want to fight with you," he said as he held her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just couldn't."

"I understand," Jazz said as took a deep breath.

"I really should just go home," Tucker told her. "I've been putting off too much." Jazz bit her lip. She wanted to beg him to stay, more than anything right now she wanted to hold him.

"Okay," she said. "Call me later?" Tucker nodded and kissed her quickly before leaving the room.

Jazz sat down on the edge of her bed and covered her face as she took several deep calming breaths. She knew this was going to happen, she should have prepared better for it, she'd just let herself become too caught up in loving him, that she let herself forget.

She was laying on her bed crying softly when a soft knock sounded on the door. She rolled over and looked at her mother.

"I saw Tucker leave," Maddie said softly as she walked forward then sat on Jazz's bed. "I thought you were going out."

"We had a fight," Jazz told her mother as she wiped away her tears. "He's leaving next week and he didn't tell me."

Maddie sighed as she smoothed her daughters hair behind her ears. "You knew this day was coming, Sweetie," she said gently. "I thought you were resigned to it."

"So did I," Jazz told her mother. "But I was wrong. I didn't mean to become so attached to him."

"And he doesn't feel the same way?" Maddie asked in concern.

"He's upset that I've been taking our relationship too lightly," Jazz said then sniffled. "But I haven't, I just know it's not going to work past this summer."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Maddie asked.

Jazz wiped her eyes as more tears fell from them. "Because," she answered. "That's just how things work. Once you have something magical, you can't just expect to leave and recapture it again. I want to remember things how they've been."

"But you don't want to see if maybe they can get even better?" Maddie asked.

"How can it get better than this?" Jazz questioned. "Things have been so wonderful, so perfect."

"Oh, Jazz," Maddie sighed. "You're such a smart girl. How can you manage to be so dumb?"

"I'm just being reasonable," Jazz defended.

"Love isn't reasonable," Maddie told her daughter. She took Jazz's hand. "Come downstairs. We'll have ice cream and talk about your dilemma."

Jazz raised her eyebrows. "There's ice cream in the house?"

"There won't be if we don't hurry downstairs," Maddie laughed.

* * *

Tucker didn't call Jazz the next morning. He didn't call that afternoon either, but mostly because he was talking to the property agent of the apartment he rented, making sure it was ready for him to move in.

When it started to rain, he sighed. The gloom fit his mood perfectly. He needed to talk to someone, but pestering Sam was out of the question, mostly because he knew she'd tell Danny and Danny would tell Jazz, and he didn't want Jazz to know how shattered he felt.

He was sick at the thought of losing Jazz. It made him feel weak and achy, especially at the realization that she didn't love him.

Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was aching badly, and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He was about to lay down for a nap when his mother knocked on the door.

"Tuck," she said softly. "Jazz is here. Do you want me to send her away?"

"No," Tucker told his mother as he sat up. "Can…can you send her back here?" His mother paused a moment then consented.

Tucker put on his glasses and grabbed his hat. He contemplated it for a moment then put it aside and waited for Jazz.

"Hey," she said as she stepped in the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Hi," he replied as he looked at her sadly. She walked forward knelt before him.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk," she told him as she laid her head on his knee. "I'm sorry."

"I was a jerk too," Tucker said as he reached for his hat and his PDA. It was the only way he felt safe from his emotions. Jazz looked at him thoughtfully then sat beside him.

"I was thinking," she started. "If it's okay with you, maybe I could go with you and help you set up your apartment. I'll have two more weeks, we can be together a little longer and then I'll fly back to…"

"No," Tucker said as he shook his head. He didn't want to prolong the torture. He didn't want Jazz to go with him, because then memories of her would be everywhere, and he wouldn't be able to escape

Jazz closed her eyes. "Then what? How long do we have?"

"A week," Tucker answered. "Exactly a week."

"I don't want to fight with you," Jazz said. "I don't want our last days together to be just as good as the first."

"Jazz," Tucker said then looked into her eyes and frowned. He caressed her face gently and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and he kissed her softly then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tucker answered. "I'm tired. I have a lot of work to do."

"I'll help you," Jazz said cheerfully. "I'm great at organizing. What do you need done?"

"I don't want you to help me," Tucker said irately. He was trying hard to construct his life without her, but the thought of her helping him leave her, made him feel even worse.

Jazz's eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms. She lifted her face to him and he kissed her. He almost told her he loved her, but he held it back as she kissed him feverishly. They only had so much time left together, he didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

The next couple of days, they tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, to just go on like they always had, but it was hard. They couldn't deny the inevitable, as much as they wanted to.

Tucker withdrew and would give Jazz wacky answered to her serious questions. She tried to understand that humor was how he dealt with stress, but it frustrated her how he wouldn't talk about anything serious.

They were sitting on the swings at the park well after sunset, just talking when Jazz said, "I think you should let me go with you."

Tucker sighed heavily. He didn't want to fight with her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I've been thinking of transferring schools," Jazz started.

Tucker looked at her for a moment. "What?" he asked in confusion, his heart started racing, if she was willing to make that kind of change for him, it had to mean she cared for him.

"I could transfer schools," Jazz said softly. "I don't have that much left. I don't think it would be that hard…" Tucker pulled her to him and kissed her. He needed to think before he said anything, not that he could think clearly while kissing her.

"So," Jazz continued as she pulled away and looked into Tucker's eyes. "Let me go with you, that way I can check things out, see what my options are."

Tucker shook his head. "I don't know Jazz. How long have you been thinking about this? You might regret it. I want things to work out, don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to give anything up for me."

Jazz sighed. "That's what relationships are about, compromises." Tucker opened his mouth and Jazz put her hands to his lips.

"Just let me go with you, Tuck. Please?" she begged. "I'm not ready to let you go."

Tucker closed his eyes. "And at the end of two weeks," he started. "Will you be ready to let me go then? Even if you do transfer, there's no way you can do it this semester." Jazz closed her eyes in defeat. He was right.

"And if you go with me," Tucker continued stiltedly. "You'll be everywhere in my new home and I'll miss you. This is already hard enough."

Jazz smiled seductively as she smoothed his hair. "But just think of it. Two weeks with just you and me, alone. No one to bother us. We can wake up every morning in each other's arms…"

He was so tempted, and so weak. "Okay," he answered against his better judgment. Jazz squealed in delight then kissed him repeatedly. Tucker laughed as he put his arms around her and held her close. How was he going to be able to let her go?

* * *

"I can't believe we're letting her go!" Jack growled angrily as he watched Jazz sitting in the living room, with a suit case and a carry on bag beside her.

"Don't go overreacting, Jack," Maddie said gently. "She's just helping Tucker move. You know Tucker. Danny's best friend? They boy you said is like family to you?"

Jack shook his head. "All bets were off the moment he started dating Jazz."

Maddie put her hand on her husband's arm. "Don't be ridiculous," she said. "Jazz is an adult, she'll be fine."

"And if she isn't?" Jack asked.

"Then you can go after him with the Anti-Creep Stick," Maddie laughed.

"Mom!" Jazz complained as she looked up from the couch. "Dad isn't going to try to talk me about going again is he?"

"No," Jack said with a smile. Maddie rolled her eyes at him then looked at her daughter.

Jazz looked at her watch, sighed then stood and looked out the window. Tucker was late and now she was worried that he left without her. He wouldn't do that, she thought to herself. She was just about to pick up the phone and call him when his car pulled up.

"He's here!" Jazz said happily as she ran to the door. Tucker was just getting out of the car as she jumped into his arms. Jack and Maddie looked at each other for a moment then Maddie indicated for Jack to bring out Jazz's suitcase.

"You're late," Jazz scolded as she hugged Tucker tight.

"Sorry," Tucker told her. "Mom got a little emotional over good bye." He smiled at her then looked up at Jack who was looming nearby like a large angry thundercloud.

"We need to hurry if we're going to keep on schedule," Jazz chastised him.

"You're or mine?" Tucker asked. They'd both mapped out different strategies for getting to California in the least amount of time.

"Mine is better and you know it," Jazz scolded playfully.

"Yes," Maddie said as she interrupted them. "No one is leaving without a proper good bye." She held out her arms to Jazz and her daughter stepped into them, giving her mother a long hug.

"Tucker," Jack said. "We need to speak for a moment." Tucker looked at Jack frightfully then nodded his head and allowed Jazz's father to lead him away as the women said their good byes.

"If anything happens to Jazz," Jack said in as soft a voice as was possible for him. "Danny and I will come after you and best friend or not, you will pay. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Tucker replied. "Nothing will happen to Jazz. I'll guard her with my life."

"Break her heart," Jack continued. "I break your face." Tucker furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why Jack was quoting teen romance flicks from the 80's.

"I'll do my best not to," Tucker promised.

"Do more than your best," Jack ordered then clapped Tucker on the back then pushed him toward Maddie and Jazz.

Jazz gave her father an exasperated look then hugged him tight. Tucker thought he could see tears in Jack's eyes, but the moment ended so fast, he wasn't sure. He loaded Jazz's bags into the car while Jack checked out the trailer hitched to bumper.

"You know Tucker," Jack said. "I have an ectoplasmic line which would be much more secure than this rusty old chain."

Tucker opened his mouth to answer, but Jazz was faster. "No Dad," she said. "No ecto anything. We want to make it to California without any ghostly encounters."

Maddie hugged Tucker quickly and told him to drive carefully and to call as soon as they stopped for the night.

"Stop for the night?" Jazz asked as she smiled. "We're driving all the way through." She looked at Tucker. "Right?"

"Uh, sure we are," Tucker said as he climbed in the driver's side. Jazz looked at him for a moment and sighed. She sat in the passenger seat, waved good bye to her parents and they were off.

"There goes my baby," Jack sniffed.

"Jack," Maddie laughed. "We've watched Jazz go off to college several times. You're acting crazy." Jack only nodded his head as he put his arm around his wife and continued to watch in the direction Tucker and Jazz had driven off in.

"You know who they remind me of?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Maddie asked as she turned to go inside.

"You and me," Jack answered. "They're just like you and me."

Maddie gave Jack a funny look. "They're nothing like you and I," she said. "Where do you get that idea."

Jack smiled. "They're both crazy about each other, just like I'm crazy about you."

"Oh, Jack," Maddie tittered then went inside the house.

* * *

**And now please review, because I gave this to you earlier than I intended to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am counting on all of you to remember…this is PURE fluff. XD**

Chapter Four

Jazz sat in the passenger seat of Tucker's car with her head leaning back against the seat looking a little pained as Tucker sang at the top of his lungs. He hit a particular sour note and she sighed as she continued to watch him, completely unaware of the loving look on her face.

"Tuck," Jazz finally said when she could take it no more. "Has anyone ever told you that you're tone deaf?"

"All the time," Tucker answered cheerfully. "I don't know why. I think I sound perfectly fine when I sing. I don't get what the big deal is."

Jazz blinked at him tiredly. "Has anyone ever told you that you can't carry a tune in a paper bag?"

"What?" Tucker laughed nervously.

"I'm serious," Jazz said gently as she turned her attention from his face to the road. "You're completely off key."

Tucker frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. "Am I driving you crazy? Sam says my singing could make people's ears bleed." Jazz looked at him sadly and he sighed, she couldn't dispute the statement.

"I'll stop singing," Tucker told her as he took his eyes off the road long enough to see her eyes back on his face.

"Your problem," Jazz began. "Is that you have difficulty distinguishing the difference between notes, so it's difficult for you to reproduce them."

"And if I had the right training," Tucker interrupted. "I could learn to sing on key. Yeah." He sighed deeply and Jazz smiled, then just sat and watched him drive for awhile, thinking that the warm feelings from just watching him drive, were crazy. Why should just looking at him fill her with such happiness? Because she loved him?

"You know what?" Jazz whispered softly not taking her eyes off his face while her heart swelled with so much emotion that she didn't think she could contain it. She smiled and blinked slowly at the subject of her contemplation.

"What?" Tucker asked as he looked at her quickly before turning his attention back to driving.

"I…" Jazz paused, then caught herself. She almost told him that she loved him. It just wanted to come out of her mouth with little thought.

Tucker held his breath as he waited for Jazz to finish her statement. His heart flipped a few times and he hoped she was going to tell him she loved him. He willed her to say it. He ached of her to say it. He knew he couldn't tell her first, if she didn't love him then, well it would ruin everything.

"I think you're so cute," Jazz told him as she blinked back her tears. She just couldn't say it. If she said it, there would be a new tension in their relationship, it might ruin things. What if he didn't really love her? She knew he thought he did, but she didn't want him to feel obligated to say he loved her too. As beautiful as their relationship had been so far, it was going to end, she felt it better to keep the name of love out of the equation.

Tucker tried not to sigh in disappointment, he barely managed to hold back as he smiled at Jazz and said, "I think you're beautiful." She laughed then turned her head and looked out the passenger side window closing her eyes, and chastising herself for her near mistake. She was going to have to be careful.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker was profoundly thankful for Jazz's help his first week in California. She was right, she was good at organizing, but then Jazz was also an over achiever. He accused her of being anal, and she accused him of being a slob. She whipped his apartment into order and teased him mercilessly about the place becoming filled with tech junk.

"When I come to visit," she said as she put away the dishes they had just purchased. "I'm going to be shocked at the mess you've turned this place into, aren't I?"

Tucker only smiled at her, as he walked up behind Jazz. "You're coming to visit?" he asked. She nodded her head and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He was happy, but also worried. He started work tomorrow and Jazz would have to leave in just a few days.

"Only if you want me to," Jazz said softly as she turned and kissed him.

"I'll always want you to," he told her as he returned the light kisses.

"Good," Jazz said as she pushed away from him. She was happy, it was fun setting up house for Tucker, but she constantly had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't her home, she wasn't staying. In a few days she was leaving, and despite what she said, she didn't know if she would be back, or if this sweet, easygoing relationship could withstand distance and time.

Tucker sighed as he watched Jazz organize the kitchen; she'd become more and more distant as the time for her to leave approached. He tried to make her feel more comfortable, but the sweeter he was, the more upset she became. He was about to question her, beg for more of a commitment from her than maybe, ask her why she was pushing him away, but the phone rang and they both jumped in surprise. Tucker met Jazz's eyes for a moment before answering the phone.

"Tucker!" Danny said happily

"Hey, Danny," Tucker laughed as he held Jazz's gaze, she smiled, then followed Tucker to the couch and sat beside him.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked sharply.

Tucker frowned. "Getting right to the point huh?"

"Don't play games with me Tuck," Danny growled. "I know you've appropriated my sister. You weren't supposed to take her with you!"

Tucker chuckled. "Sorry, Danny I just couldn't bring myself to part with her." Jazz took his free hand in her own and kissed his palm.

Danny chuckled slightly. "I'm actually pretty shocked she went," he told Tucker. "That's not very Jazz like."

"I know," Tucker agreed trying to sound normal as Jazz kissed each one of his finger tips. "But she's fine, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Jazz rolled her eyes then stole Tucker's glasses from his face.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Danny questioned, using a tone which Tucker recognized as threatening and he swallowed hard as Jazz moved closer and kissed his neck.

Tucker laughed nervously. "How's Sam?" he asked as normally as possible. While he tried to change the subject, Jazz began untucking his shirt and he felt like he was going to die.

Danny laughed. "Sam's fine. She went to see her parents. Is Jazz trying to listen in?"

"Yeah," Tucker said then gasped as Jazz began unbuttoning his shirt, he looked at her in shock and she smiled evilly.

"Do you love her?" Danny asked seriously.

Tucker closed his eyes as Jazz finished unbuttoning his shirt and he moved as she removed it. "Yes," he answered.

"Good," Danny replied happily. "Then I won't have to kill you right away." Tucker laughed nervously then opened his eyes so he could look at Jazz.

"Tell him you need to go," she said teasingly as she caressed his stomach with the tips of her fingers, her eyes growing heavy lidded and seductive. Tucker swallowed hard and prayed that when Danny came to kill him, he'd be merciful.

"I heard that," Danny laughed. "Let me talk to her." Tucker blinked his eyes in bewilderment a moment. Then what Danny had requested finally sunk in.

"He wants to talk to you," He told the woman who was seriously driving him crazy. She rolled her eyes then bent down and kissed his stomach. His grip tightened on the phone.

"Tell him I'm busy," she ordered.

"She says she's busy," Tuck said obediently and realized he was shaking.

"Tucker," Danny growled.

"He's going to kill me if you don't talk to him," Tucker told Jazz as he gave her a pleading look and held the phone toward her. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, a wicked grin still in place on her face then took the phone..

"Danny," she said a she leaned back on the couch, her fingers still tracing patterns on Tucker's stomach. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure Tucker didn't drag you there against your will. It's kinda weird for you to do something like this," Danny answered worriedly.

"What?" Jazz asked. "You think I can't be spontaneous?"

"It's just that you usually don't let your heart rule your head," Danny teased. Jazz grew quiet and her fingers stilled from their latest employment. It was very true, she never let her emotions make her decisions for her.

"Do you love him?" Danny quizzed.

"That's none of your business, Danny," Jazz answered curtly as she sat back on the couch, pulled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny chuckled.

"Is that all you needed?" Jazz asked almost angrily. "To give us a hard time? Are you bored with Sam already?"

"She's not home," Danny told his sister. Jazz laughed a little then looked at Tucker and smiled.

"How about we talk later?" Jazz asked quickly. "I'll answer all your questions then okay?"

"All my questions?" Danny questioned happily.

"Well the ones that are your business," She laughed. "I love you, Danny." Tucker watched her longingly. He wished she could say those words to him as easily as she did her brother.

"Same to you, Jazz," Danny replied then disconnected the call.

Jazz 's expression turned from serious back to playful. Tucker looked at her warily as she moved toward him, like a cat stalking her prey. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder and he smiled.

"Now," she said as she again began tracing patterns on his stomach. "Where were we?"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz woke up an hour before Tucker the next morning. Today was his first day on the job, and she only had four more days left. The thought of leaving made her want to cry. And the more she wanted to cry, the more sure she was that things wouldn't work. Everything was just too good and would be impossible to replicate again. She could come see him at Christmas and Spring Break, she could spend the summer with him and even transfer to a closer college, but it would never be like this, relaxed, joyful and perfect.

She watched him while he slept, all the while forcing her tears back. She thought it was strange that of all people, she'd fallen head over heels in love with Tucker Foley. She sighed deeply as she laid her head on his chest. His arm came around her and he cuddled her close.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes. "I love you so much."

"What?" Tucker asked sleepily and Jazz smiled sadly, knowing he hadn't really heard her. He pulled her closer and moved so he could give her a long and loving kiss. Jazz responded by melting against him and they engaged in the morning routine of theirs that Jazz loved the best, especially since he was still asleep in the beginning and his guard was down. He whispered words of love, telling her he adored her, loved her, would be so lost without her. She wanted to live in that moment forever.

She made him breakfast as he showered and shaved, then sent him to work, feeling very wife like. She wasn't sure how she felt about the feeling as she put on her tennis shoes and left to go for a walk.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker and Jazz sat in the car at the airport, both just staring at the entrance, neither making the move to get out of the car. Tucker had Jazz's hand in his and they both were trying to hide the tears in their eyes.

Jazz was going back to Amity Park for two days, then heading back to school. She contemplated staying those final two days with Tucker, but felt she would need a couple of days to recover from being apart from him, and she wanted to see her brother and his wife. She refused to let her heart rule her head. She told herself she was going to be reasonable about everything, and she'd be fine.

"I already miss you," Tucker said as he looked at Jazz.

"I'm just going to be a phone call away," Jazz teased as she reached out and touched Tucker's face. He nodded his head, took a deep breath then opened the car door. He took Jazz's bags from the trunk then waited for her. He wanted her to refuse to get out of the car, for her to tell him to take her home, to their home, but he knew it was too much to hope for, and too much to ask.

Jazz got out of the car and took one of her bags, they walked arm and arm into the airport. Neither speaking as she checked in. He stood with her in the line for security, then they both paused and looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you," Jazz said tearfully.

"I'll miss you more," Tucker told her.

"Just call me," she replied. "Every second of every day."

"And more," Tucker laughed then pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," Jazz whispered brokenly and Tucker felt like his knees were going to buckle beneath him.

"I love you too," he said as he held her, not wanting to let go. The man at security cleared his throat and the two lovers realized they were holding up the line. Tucker kissed her quickly then let her go. She looked indecisive for a moment then put her bag on the conveyor belt and walked through the metal detector. She turned and looked at Tucker. They were now separated by unbreakable federal regulations and it stung both their hearts to be so close but unable to touch.

"I love you," Jazz declared loudly as tears poured down her face.

"I love you too," Tucker called. They stood for a moment, and it was Jazz who finally looked at her watch and sighed. She waved then picked up her bag and walked away, looking back one more time at Tucker, who kept his eyes on her until she was out of site, before finally turning and walking away sadly.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Tucker," Sam said tiredly as she stood in the entryway of her and Danny's house. "I can't stay on the phone with you all day." They'd been on the phone for three hours and Sam needed to run a few errands and get ready to have her parents over for dinner that night.

"I'm sorry," Tucker said sadly and Sam felt guilty.

"Why don't you call her," Sam told him.

"Because I don't want her to know how much I need her," Tucker said. He'd spent most of the previous evening on the phone with Jazz and she told him that his problem was that he was lonely and hadn't allowed himself to adjust to his new environment. She told him that he needed to get involved with people, make friends and then he'd feel better.

"I think you two are worse than Danny and I used to be," Sam laughed.

"Maybe," Tucker answered. "I just love her Sam, I feel like I'm dying inside without her. I could make all the friends in the world, but without her, I'm miserable."

"Wow," Sam said. "Well then do something about it Tucker." She smiled as Danny walked in the door. He looked at her standing there with her keys in hand. He gave her a strange look and she mouthed, "Tucker"

"Oh," Danny said then hugged his wife.

"Can you hold on a sec Tuck?" she asked. "Danny's home." She put the phone down and threw her arms around her husband then kissed him sweetly.

"What's going on?" he asked as he pointed to the phone.

"Tucker," Sam answered.

"Oh!" Danny said then frowned.

"Would you talk to him?" Sam asked. "I need to go, but he's just so upset. We've been on the phone for three hours."

"Wow," Danny replied. "Yeah I'll talk with him."

"Thank you," Sam sighed then kissed Danny quickly. He nodded his head then waved as Sam picked up her keys and left.

"Hey Tuck," Danny said.

"Hey," Tuck answered despondently. "Where's Sam?"

"She had to go," Danny replied. "So you're stuck talking to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tucker told his friend. "I'm just home sick."

"Jazz sick," Danny chuckled. Tucker sighed but didn't deny it.

"Tuck," Danny said softly. "You love her. You miss her. Why don't you do something about it?"

"Because she'll kill me," Tucker said. "You know how Jazz is. She has all these rules and expectations."

"She misses you just as much as you miss her," Danny told his friend. "Maybe more. I don't know. What I do know is that she has taken on an extremely heavy course load so she could finish school early."

"Really?" Tucker asked. She hadn't said anything to him.

"She wouldn't tell you," Danny answered. "You know how Jazz is, she does what she's going to do and doesn't complain, but she's running herself ragged. I think she's keeping herself busy because she misses you so badly.

Tucker sighed heavily as he rested his head in his hands. "Is she going to be home for Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"I think so," Danny answered. "Why?"

"Because I'm just going to be forced to do something crazy," Tucker answered.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**If you love me…you'll review! If you don't love me but only like me, you'll review! But, if you hate me and my lousy story you won't review, I'll know the answer by your silence or lack thereof.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several months after leaving Tucker in California found Jazz sitting in the university library trying desperately to study, unfortunately she was having difficulty concentrating. She was preparing for a few tests, then going home for Thanksgiving. She was seriously considering visiting Tucker rather than her family for Christmas, and had definitely decided she was definitely going to spend summer vacation in California. Summer couldn't come fast enough.

"I need to study," she whispered softly to herself then forced herself to concentrate on her reading. She looked at her watch and mentally told herself she could call and talk to him in an hour, and that the heartsickness she was feeling was ridiculous.

Someone sat down beside her and she smiled as she looked up at her friend, Robert. He looked at the book she was reading and nodded his head. She said nothing more as she returned her attention back to trying to read.

"Are you going to Dr. Fitzwilliam's lecture on Friday?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"This Friday?" Jazz asked as she mentally consulted the calendar in her head. Time was slipping by and getting away from her, just not in the right way.

"Yeah," Robert answered. "At four."

Jazz sighed heavily as she started gathering her books together. "I should go," she said. More to herself then her friend. "I really should, but I have so much studying to do."

Robert turned his head to the side. "How long have you been having an outer dialogue with yourself Jazz?"

She looked at Robert and smiled. "Since I became so busy that I forgot an about important psychology seminar that I'd been looking forward to all year."

"So you should come. I'll pick you up at your dorm around three. We can go out to eat afterward or something." Robert suggested with a hopeful look on his face that Jazz didn't even notice.

"Sounds good," Jazz told him almost absently as she picked up her books. Her mind was already, calling Tucker, though she was still standing in the library talking to her friend.

"Great!" Robert said as he stood. "It's a date! I'll see you Friday!" He smiled happily as he kissed her cheek, then took off before Jazz could say anything else. She frowned then shook her head. Robert had been one of her friends since their first year, it wasn't likely that he was asking her out on a date. She told herself she shouldn't even worry as she dug her cell phone out of her bag and left the library. By the time she dialed Tucker's number and he answered the phone, she'd completely forgotten about Robert and Friday lectures.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

If you had asked Tucker if he was happy, he would have shrugged his shoulders and evaded the answer. He admitted that Danny was right. He was Jazz sick. He missed her and was afraid that she'd decide things couldn't work out between them, that their lives were on two different courses, and there was no way those courses could be changed, especially for love.

Jazz had sent him an e-mail earlier that day telling him she wouldn't be calling him until late, it was Friday, so he decided to go out with his co-workers. His biggest worry was that Jazz would decide to end things between them, that she would find someone who was more professionally compatible.

They'd had the conversation a few times in the last couple of weeks, or the fight rather, though she called it a philosophical discussion. Jazz was so pragmatic that he expected her to call and tell him that she met someone and was ready to move on. He couldn't relax during conversations with her until the call finally ended with the usual promise to call again, and then all he wanted was talk to her again.

The throbbing music of the club Tucker had let his co-workers drag him to, was giving him a headache. He checked his cell phone to see if Jazz had called then sighed and looked at his half finished drink sitting on the table.

"You know," said a very sweet and feminine voice. "You shouldn't drink alone, especially with a sad look on your face like that." Tucker looked up to see a rather scantily clad woman sitting beside him.

"I've been here for five minutes," she told him. "Waiting for you to notice me and buy me a drink, but nothing."

"I'm sorry," Tucker said as he smiled a little at the woman.

"My name is Rita," she said as she held out her hand to Tucker.

"Tucker," he replied as he shook her hand. Rita nodded her head then narrowed her eyes at Tucker who was looking back at her curiously.

"So who's the girl?" she asked. Tucker looked at her in bewilderment.

"You are thinking about a girl," Rita stated. "That's the only way you wouldn't have noticed me."

Tucker smiled. "Yeah, my girlfriend." He sighed and wondered if he could really call Jazz his girlfriend. As time passed he became more and more unsure or the status of his relationship with Danny's sister. Did they just part as friends? We they together? She said she loved him, but hadn't said anything since except that she misses him, and she hadn't mentioned that in awhile. No, Jazz stayed away from any talk of relationships or emotion lately, making him feel even more on edge.

"So it's not cheating on her if you dance with me is it?" Rita asked. Tucker looked at her and wondered what Jazz would think.

"No," he answered.

"Good," Rita laughed then stood. "You look like you could use some cheering up." Tucker agreed and let her pull him to the dance floor, not that Tucker was a great dancer, even though he assured himself he was…he did have fun.

Rita introduced him to several of her friends, whom he danced with as well. His co-workers ended up joining the group and Tucker had to admit he had a great time, and it took his mind off of missing Jazz, if only for a little while.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jazz bit her lip as she stood in the lobby, holding the phone to her ear. She'd tried to call Tucker earlier that evening, feeling discomforted with Robert's presence and needing to hear Tucker's voice. She told herself she was calling because she forgot to tell him when she'd be home, but he didn't answer his cell phone. She tried his work number and his home phone, but still no answer. She was very worried. It wasn't like Tucker to not answer his phone.

Jazz went back into the auditorium, but was unable to concentrate on the lecture she was so upset. She'd called Danny who had told her in an amused tone of voice, when she called him frantically wondering if he'd heard from him or knew where he was, that if she didn't hear from him by the morning, that he'd fly to Tucker's apartment, though he'd never been there before, and check on him.

"Jazz?" Robert asked as he walked up behind her, she had fled to the lobby again to try to reach Tucker. "You're missing the lecture. Is everything okay?"

Jazz wiped the tears from her eyes. She told herself that she was being ridiculous. Tucker was probably asleep or maybe he was busy and couldn't hear the phone. She smiled slightly. He was probably singing at the top of his lungs and sending his neighbors into a riot.

"I'm fine," Jazz finally answered.

"Do you want to just go?" Robert asked worriedly. "We could go catch a bite to eat, hang out a little."

"Sure," Jazz said as she pocketed her cell and let Robert lead her from the auditorium to his car. He took her to a very nice restaurant where they sat and ate and talked, and generally had a good time. Jazz did her best to relax. She enjoyed Robert's company. He was a nice guy, but something about his demeanor was disturbing her.

"Jazz," Robert finally said as he took her hand from across the table. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Jazz looked at him in surprise. "Why?" She asked warily. Her heart was suddenly beating a million miles an hour. She never realized Robert liked her, and the dreamy look on his face told her he did.

"Because you are," he answered softly. Jazz laughed nervously as she gently pulled her hand away from his.

"Thank you," she told him as she felt a blush crawling up her face.

"I was hoping," Robert began almost nervously. "That maybe you and I could start seeing each other."

"What?" Jazz asked in bewilderment.

"Dating," Robert said as he grinned in amusement. Jazz blinked at him a moment then shook her head.

"What?" Robert teased as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Not cute enough for you?"

Jazz smiled softly. "You're very handsome, Robert and you know it. But I'm kind of involved with someone."

Robert blinked his dark brown eyes at her and looked confused. "Who?" he asked. "I've never seen you with anyone."

"His name is Tucker," Jazz answered. "He's in California right now…"

Robert shook his head. "Long distance relationship never work. He's probably seeing someone else as we speak."

"Tucker's not like that," Jazz said in outrage. "How you make such a judgment?"

"I'm a guy!" Robert answered. "I know how we are."

"Well then by that logic," Jazz began. "I shouldn't be involved with any of the male species."

Robert laughed. "Yes you should, but with me. We're compatible. We have the same goals in life, and similar back ground. Our personal beliefs are the same. We'd be perfect together."

Jazz raised her eyebrows as she leaned away from Robert who looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss. "What about love?"

"Love is just attraction," Robert told her. "And I'm very attracted to you."

"I'm involved with someone," Jazz repeated. "And I love him very much." She smiled a little as she let herself revel in her acceptance of that fact.

Robert took a deep breath. "Well if it doesn't work out with you and this guy," he started. "Will you consider give me a chance?"

"Maybe," Jazz said nervously. She finished her date with Robert, feeling extremely guilty about being out with him. She didn't even realize until he started talking about a relationship with her, that she was on a date. She wanted more than ever to talk with Tucker, and on top of everything, she felt guilty, like she'd cheated on him. Jazz dialed his number the moment she closed the door and sat on her bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tucker had drank only one drink at the club before switching to fruit juice. He didn't like alcohol that much, but he watched as his co-workers, Rita and her friends all drank to oblivion. Tucker offered to drive several of his co workers home and Rita tagged along, saying that she didn't think she could drive.

So it was that Rita ended up being the last person Tucker dropped off. He had just pulled up to her door when his cell phone rang. He looked at Rita who seemed to be nearly passed out in the back seat, then answered the phone.

"Tucker!" Jazz said her voice full of relief. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all night."

"I'm sorry," Tucker told her as he cradled the phone gently, as it was Jazz herself. "I went out with a few co-workers, I couldn't hear the phone."

"I was worried about you," Jazz said softly as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "I thought something had happened."

"I'm so sorry," Tucker told her sadly. "Time just got away from me. I knew you were going to that lecture and…"

Suddenly Rita sat up and put her arms around Tucker's neck, and said. "Tucker honey. Come up stairs and tuck me into bed."

"Who was that?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Rita," Tucker answered as a wretched burning sensation crawled from his stomach to the top of his head. "She's a woman I met at the club. She was too drunk to drive, so I said I'd give he a ride home."

"I see," Jazz said coldly.

"Let me get her upstairs and I'll give you a call back," Tucker told Jazz as Rita tried to paw her way into Tucker's shirt.

"Fine," Jazz said then hung up.

"Rita," Tucker said as he pushed her away from him. "You're home."

"You should come in," Rita told him. "I'll cook you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Tucker told her.

Rita gave him a wolfish smile. "You will be," she said suggestively. Tucker shook his head, then helped Rita out of the car and up to her door. She pressed her lips to his neck and sighed.

"Good bye," Tucker told her as he pushed her away.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Rita complained. Tucker took her keys, opened the door, put her in her apartment then ran back to his car and called Jazz. She didn't answer. He tried again once he got home, but still she didn't answer.

Tucker took a shower and got ready for bed before trying to call Jazz once more. She didn't answer so he looked at the clock. It was two thirty am, and he sat up most of the night, upset that Jazz wouldn't answer the phone, a feeling of terror coursing through his veins.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz called Danny in tears, the first thing in the morning, telling him that she was done with Tucker. Danny shook his head in confusion and asked why, then accused Jazz of being irrational as she explained what happened. Sam was laying with her head in his lap when her cell phone rang. She smiled as she sat up and walked out of the room, casting an amused look toward Danny.

"Hey Tuck," Sam answered.

"Have you heard from Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"She's talking to Danny," Sam told him. "What's going on? Did you have a fight?"

"I don't know," Tucker replied then detailed his last conversation, making Sam choke with laughter.

"So Jazz is jealous, and now she's mad," Sam stated.

"Of what?" Tucker asked irately. "I didn't do anything. Rita was the one pawing me."

"I'd be mad if I were her," Sam informed him gently. "I'd understand but I'd be mad."

"What was I supposed to do?" Tucker asked. "Let her drive drunk? I helped her upstairs, fought off all her advances."

"I understand," Sam said. "I think you just need to talk to Jazz. She called here twenty times last night, terrified that something had happened to you. We were getting ready to put the phone off the hook."

"Oh," Tucker replied.

"So she's a little mad." Sam continued. "Let her cool off."

"Okay," Tucker said sadly.

"It's going to be all right," Sam told him comfortingly.

But it wasn't.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz wouldn't talk to Tucker, or answer his calls. Danny talked to Tucker who explained the situation. Sam talked to Jazz who explained her feelings.

"It's better this way," Jazz told her. "I know Tucker didn't do anything wrong, but it just proved to me that this long distance thing isn't going to work. It's just not going to work."

"You want to end it because you feel too much for him," Sam accused. "Loving him makes you feel vulnerable."

"Since when are you into psychology?" Jazz asked almost sarcastically.

"I'm not," Sam told her. "But you're kind of obvious."

Jazz sighed in exasperation. "It's better this way," she started. "Things will never work for us. We're too far away from each other, leading different lives."

"You're such a coward," Sam accused. "You're breaking it off with him because you're coward!"

"Better now before we get in too much deeper," Jazz said tiredly.

"You're breaking his heart," Sam told her sister-in-law, her voice reflecting her anger.

Jazz took a deep breath. "It's better this way."

"If you say so," Sam replied stiffly. "When are you going to be home? Mom and Dad are going to some ghost hunting seminar…"

"I think I'm going to skip coming home," Jazz told her. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah well don't tell Mom that," Sam laughed. "And you come home or I'll send Danny after you."

Sam ended her call with Jazz then looked at Danny and shook her head. He frowned deeply as he pulled his wife close.

"I knew they shouldn't have gotten involved with each other," Danny told his wife sadly. "But you said it was sweet and romantic and they were meant for each other."

"I need to call Tuck," Sam said miserably. "But, I don't want to tell him what Jazz said."

"Let Jazz tell him," Danny said almost angrily. "I'm sick of playing mediator in their relationship. If they constantly need us as a go between, then Jazz is right."

"I hate seeing Tucker hurt," Sam sighed. Danny sighed in return and hugged her close.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz came home for Thanksgiving, but was jittery. Maddie commented sadly that her daughter had lost weight and tried to ply her with cookies, which ended up in Jack's pockets.

Neither Danny or Sam had said a word about Tucker and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to know he was okay. She wanted to hear about him, but she wasn't going to ask. She longed for any kind of news. Was he dating anyone? She didn't see him as the kind of person who would stay alone for long, he was too into romance and love.

The holiday came and went and Jazz found out indirectly that Tucker's parents had gone to see him for the holiday, he wasn't back in Amity Park, and her Thanksgiving was decidedly gloomy.

She was sitting on the couch reading when she imagined the door opening. She would have expected it to be her parents who were out shopping, or at the very least Danny, but instead, a tall man with dark skin and a red beret walked into the living room.

"_What are you doing here?" Jazz asked in her dream, as her breath caught in her throat. Her heart began racing in her ears and she put her hand on her neck._

"_I came to see you," her dream Tucker told her. "Since you won't answer my calls."_

"_Tuck," Jazz said then sighed as he sat down beside her and took her hand. "It's just better this way. What we had was wonderful, but we need to get on with our lives."_

"_I want a life with you," Tucker told her as he moved closer._

"_Our lives are on different tracks," Jazz said. "It's a mistake."_

_"How can loving each other be a mistake?" Tucker asked as he put one hand behind Jazz's neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her face toward him._

_"__Because we'll just hurt each other," Jazz answered breathlessly then closed her eyes as Tucker moved even closer and pressed his lips against her own. She whimpered weakly before putting her arms around him and returning the embrace hungrily._

"_I love you," Tucker said as he broke away from her lips. "So much it hurts" Jazz said nothing as she pulled him back to her mouth. _

"Uh Jazz!" Danny's voice broke into the Jazz's dream world and she looked at him in bewilderment. No, Tucker wasn't there it was just a day dream and now she felt even more miserable. "Are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly as she flushed three shades of red.

"I'm fine," she said almost angrily. "What do you want?"

"You said you wanted me here at nine to take you back to school," Danny answered slowly. "But I'm a little late." Jazz looked at her brother a moment then leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

"Jazz" Danny asked as he put her hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me about Tuck," she told him sadly. "Is he okay? What has he been doing? Who is he seeing? He is seeing someone, right?"

Danny looked at Jazz thoughtfully for a moment then said, "I'm not telling you anything. If you want to know how Tuck is, then call and ask him."

"I can't," Jazz said.

"Why?" Danny asked as he watched his sister sit up and gather her composure together.

"Because it's not the rational sensible thing to do," Jazz told him which caused Danny to burst out laughing.

"You've hardly been acting rational!" Danny pointed out. "First you jumped to the wrong conclusion, and then you wouldn't talk to him. You've broken his heart and now you want to talk about being rational?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "You're right, I've been stupid. But you have to admit that my reasoning makes sense. Tucker lives in California now, I'm finishing up my PhD and am probably going to stay in state…Our lives are different."

"You're ridiculous," Danny laughed. "And you're cheating yourself out of the best thing to ever happen to you, for what?"

"It's a chemical reaction, Danny," Jazz said as she stood. "Just take me home." Danny shrugged his shoulders then stood and transformed into ghost mode. Jazz picked up her bags and looked at her brother for a minute. Shook her head then put her arm in his.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"What do you mean, you're not coming home for Christmas?" Sam asked in dismay as she held the phone to hear ear as she tied her shoes. She was talking to Tucker, as she always did on Saturday morning.

"My parents are going to fly down for a few days," Tucker answered. "I just…I just think it would be easier."

"Avoiding Jazz?" Sam asked and regretted teasing him as he sighed.

"Yeah," Tucker admitted. "I am. It just hurts too much."

Sam finished tying her shoe and sat up. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Sam told him. "But I really think it sucks, because I miss you too, and I don't think it's fair that I get deprived of my best friend's presence because my sister-in-law broke his heart."

"My heart's not broken," Tucker denied. "I just think it would be best if I stayed away, you know, give things time to heal."

"What happened to doing something crazy?" Sam asked. Tucker was silent for awhile.

"It's still in the works, but I guess the intention has changed," he answered. "I don't know maybe I should just forget the whole thing."

"I'm really sorry," Sam said gently. "I really thought things would work out between the two of you."

"So did I," Tucker told her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Jazz," Robert said as he took her hand. "You're spacing out. What's wrong?" Jazz shook her head and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just tired," she told him. He squeezed her tight and turned his attention back to the movie. Jazz closed her eyes.

Summer vacation was a week away. If things had worked out right, she would be making preparations to be spending the summer with Tucker. Instead, she was sitting in Robert's apartment, with his arm around her and worrying about going home for the summer.

"Sweetie," Robert said as he turned her face to look at him. "You're not still worrying about whether or not to take that volunteer position are you? I though we agreed that it would be great for your resume."

"No," Jazz said as she smiled a little. "I was thinking about something else."

"Leaving me for the summer?" Robert asked hopefully. Jazz smiled. They'd been dating for almost a month now. He'd been there through her break up with Tucker, not that the break was clean, he teased her about just running away and urged her to at the very least, write him a letter to tell him things were over, but Jazz resisted.

"Yeah," Jazz answered then closed her eyes as he kissed her. She kept her lips firmly shut as he pressed the kiss forward, pushing his tongue past her lips and pulling her closer. She struggled a minute then finally pushed him away.

"Jazz," he complained.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jazz asked angrily as she moved further away from him.

"Kissing you," Robert answered in exasperation. "You know, it's something couples do. Kiss. We're adults you know. Not teenagers holding hands on our parents couch. We've been seeing each other a month, known each other longer. I thought it was time!"

Jazz stood from her place beside him on the couch. "Don't I get a say in this decision?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Robert told her. "I just thought…"

"You thought wrong!" Jazz responded.

"For goodness sake," Robert said in exasperation as he stood and walked toward her. "I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to want to kiss me!"

"I'm not ready!" Jazz told him as she looked into his eyes angrily.

"It's him isn't it?" Robert asked bitterly. "I doubt you waited months and months before you allowed him to kiss you. You stayed with him for a few weeks, I think you probably did more than kiss him. I don't know why you're being such a prude!"

"I said," Jazz began calmly. "That I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross your personal boundaries, it's just that you drive me crazy and….Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Jazz denied as she wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her purse.

"Don't go," Robert said as he stood and put his arms around her. "You need to talk through this problem."

"What I need is some air," Jazz yelled as she shoved him away and ran out the door. He called after her, but didn't follow.

Jazz dug into her purse for her cell phone as she ran down the street. She stopped and hit the speed dial for Tucker's cell. She knew she should have deleted the number ages ago, but she couldn't do it. She blinked in surprise as a recording picked up which told her the number as no longer in service.

It was plausible that he changed carriers or numbers for some weird reason. She dialed his home phone and got the same recording. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before calling his work.

"Mr. Foley is not available for telephone consultation," the receptionist told her kindly. "Would you like me to relay a message?"

"No," Jazz said as she held back her tears. "Thank you." She sat down on the curb and started crying. She'd cut him off completely, so he did the same to her. She could imagine him with someone right now, maybe that woman, what was her name…Rita. He had to be at work, but as soon as he got home, she would be waiting for him at his apartment and he would greet the girl like he'd always greeted her, with a hug and a kiss and Jazz couldn't take it anymore. She needed to move on, but she just couldn't.

"Jazz," Robert said as he sat down next to her on the curb. She leaned into him and cried.

"Maybe," Robert continued. "You need some closure in your relationship with this guy."

Jazz nodded her head. "You're right."

"And I hope that when you finally do get that closure, that maybe you can commit your attention to us." Robert continued. "Because I really care about you, Jazz."

"Just give me some time," Jazz told him as she closed her eyes to hold back her tears. I just need time.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**You're probably looking for A/N I don't feel like writing. I am suffering from a serious case of apathy brought on by an even more severe case of writer's block. This story will probably be updated again before any of my others. I haven't even started on the next chapter of Disclosures. I'm sorry.**

**Review for me please and make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'm telling you that she still loves you," Danny said as he lounged on the couch and looked at Tucker who was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"If she loved me she would have at least talked to me, let me explain what happened, believed that nothing happened," Tucker told Danny.

Danny laughed, "It's because she loves you that she didn't." Tucker gave Danny a dubious look. "Come on you know how Jazz thinks."

"She and Sam will be here in ten minutes," Danny told his friend. "Just relax. You look like you're waiting to get your head chopped off." Tucker gave him a warning look and Danny chuckled.

The door opened and Tucker held his breath. He turned to see Jazz and Sam walking through the door. Both girls were smiling. Jazz's eyes lit on Tucker and her eyes went wide in shock, then she composed herself quickly.

"Hi, Tucker," she said as she walked forward.

"Hey," Tucker replied as he watched her hungrily. She stopped just a few feet away from him and smiled as she met his eyes. Sam looked at Tucker and Jazz warily then pulled her husband off the couch and into the other room.

"Hi," Jazz repeated then swallowed hard.

"You said that already," Tucker informed her as a smile of his own grew on his face.

Jazz laughed a little. "Sam and Danny planned this didn't they?" Tucker nodded and she sighed.

"I've missed you," he told her. Jazz looked at him sadly then moved to sit down on the couch. He took her arm before she could sit and pulled her into his arms. Jazz sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of him. She told herself hugging him was a bad idea. Talking to him was a bad idea.

"I've missed you too," she admitted reluctantly as her arms went around him. They stood like that for a long time, with her head resting against his chest and his face buried in her hair. Finally Tucker pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

"How have you been?" he asked as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Good," she answered, repressing a shiver and the urge to press herself closer to him. "Tired. Working hard. You?"

"Not so good," he answered honestly.

"I tried to call you," Jazz said as she took in his appearance. He looked like he always looked. His glasses were still on his face, she mused that he would look good with contacts. His hat placed perfectly as always, and is eyes, filled with an emotion Jazz didn't want to name.

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "When?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago," she answered. He had a small nick near his ear from shaving. She smiled as a sweet memory of him letting her shave his face flooded through her mind. Jazz touched the little cut with the tip of her finger and Tuck shivered.

"I moved," Tucker told her as he grabbed her hand, he couldn't bare her exploration of his face with her fingertip, at least not without eventually kissing her.

"So," Jazz said then pressed her lips together. She really wanted to kiss him. She also wanted to kick herself for being so weak, this was the perfect opportunity to get the closure they both needed.

"What happened?" Tucker finally asked as he stepped away from her. She missed his warmth immediately and wanted to rush back into his arms, but instead she sat in the nearest chair, while he sat on the couch.

Jazz looked down at her hands. "I reacted unreasonably," she said. "I should have talked to you instead of just cutting you off."

"I was just doing what you told me to do," Tucker told her sadly. "And nothing happened, I was just giving…"

"Sam explained the whole thing," Jazz interrupted as she held up her hand. "I was being ridiculous. I'm sorry I should have talked to you and not left things up in the air like that. I was just scared."

Tucker swallowed hard as he leaned forward. "Scared of what?"

"That I'd be weak and not break things off with you," Jazz answered. Her own heart began to ache as she watched the look on Tucker's face go from hopeful to shattered.

"You have to admit," she said. "Our lives are not compatible. You have your career to pursue and I have mine. I will not allow either of us to give that up."

Tucker looked at her tiredly for a moment then leaned back on the couch and out the front window. "You're logic is unreasonable," he said. "We could make things work if you'd be willing."

"There's no point!" Jazz argued.

Tucker moved to the floor and got down on his knees in front of Jazz. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "The point is I love you, Jazz. I…"

"I'm seeing someone," Jazz told him, telling herself she was being cruel to be kind. "His name is Robert. He's studying to become a Psychologist as well…He…" Jazz paused as Tucker slumped down and buried his face in her lap. She wasn't sure what to do as she removed his hat and put her hand on his head. The next thing she knew he was looking up at her, then moving closer and then he was kissing her. It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to guard her reaction as he slid his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entry.

Had she been given time to prepare herself, she would have been able to resist, as it was she opened her mouth to him with a soft moan and wound her arms around his neck, letting him pull her from the chair and down to the floor where he cradled her in his arms as he kissed her hungrily, hoping beyond hope that he could convey to her how much he loved and needed her.

Danny, who had gone to check on the two lovers, headed back into the other room as fast as he could, broke the spell by calling out as he shielded his eyes, "Oops sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Tucker and Jazz broke away from each other and watched Danny retreating then looked at each other again. Jazz closed her eyes a moment and Tucker kissed her chin. She smiled sadly, knowing she should move away from him, but instead she met his lips again kissing him softly and lovingly. She loved this man, too much, it was frightening.

Jazz instantly thought of her mother and the way she was all about Jack, he father. Her mother adored him, and Jazz felt that they loved each other too much. Her mother had sacrificed everything to follow her father's insane pursuits, Jazz didn't want that for herself. She could see herself being willing to give up everything for Tucker, he'd never ask it, she was sure, but she would just give it. She had to be strong against her unreasonable feelings.

"Tuck," Jazz said as she finally moved away from him. "We can't do this. It's just not going to work."

"Jazz, I love you more than anything in this world," Tucker told her, she could tell by the look in his eyes he meant it, but that didn't make it true. Love like that was a once in a life time thing. She'd seen it devour her parents, and recognized it in Danny and Sam. The law of averages excluded her from finding that kind of love, and she didn't even think she wanted it anyway.

"He asked me to marry him," Jazz said, picking up where their conversation left off. She couldn't look at Tucker's face any longer.

"What did you tell him?" Tucker asked stiffly.

Jazz sighed as she continued to fiddle with her fingers. "I didn't answer him. I'm supposed to have made my decision by July when he comes to visit. I-I plan on saying yes…"

Tucker moved away from Jazz in disgust, dumping her on the floor as he stood and put one hand on his head. She watched him pace for a moment, looking for something to say, but instead he just walked out.

"Was that the door slamming?" Sam asked as she poked her head into the living room. Both she and Danny walked slowly toward Jazz who was still sitting on the floor, openly sobbing.

"What happened?" Danny asked worriedly as he knelt next to his sister. She threw her arms around him and shook with tears. Sam looked out the window and saw Tucker pacing back and forth angrily on the sidewalk. He looked at the house several times before finally turning and walking away.

Jazz began explaining to Danny what she told Tucker and he sighed as he hugged his sister tighter.

"I told you," he said to Sam. "Letting them get involved with each other was a bad idea."

Sam shook her head. "I think I should go after Tucker," she said then walked to the door. She looked at Jazz a moment then at Danny. He could tell she was angry, at who he wasn't sure, and he didn't really want to ask.

"Gee Jazz," Danny finally said, feeling sad both for his sister and his best friend. "For someone so smart, you sure are stupid."

"Shut up, Danny," Jazz told him angrily as she stood and walked to the window.

"Well you are," Danny continued. "Why are you doing this to him anyway? Don't you love him? I mean seriously you don't kiss someone one moment and then in the next tell them you're going to marry someone else."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to listen to you. You're just a bastion of knowledge when it comes to matters of the heart," Jazz told him sarcastically.

Danny looked at his sister a moment and said, "I got the woman I wanted. I think I know what I'm talking about." Jazz looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Besides if you do marry this Robert jerk, I'll see to it that you never have a day's peace. I'll send Boxy after you."

"Oh please," Jazz said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Danny told her. "You need to set things right with Tucker. Even if you're going to part ways with him, he deserves better than you've given him."

"You're right," Jazz said in defeat.

"Plus, you love him. You know you do," Danny continued. "Why are you so foolish about it? Is it because you have to work for it? What?"

"I don't know," Jazz answered feeling irritated that her brother was grilling her about this. "I just don't want to be like Mom and Dad." Danny laughed then stood.

"Jazz," he said. "You're such a spazz." He started walking into the other room.

"I am not!" Jazz yelled.

"Are too," he called.

"No I'm not," Jazz whispered.

"Yes you are!" Danny hollered then laughed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Seeing Jazz again left Tucker with mixed feelings. On one hand, he wanted to pick her up and run away with her, on the other he wanted to shake her for being so ridiculous.

When she told him she was involved with Robert, he wanted to yell. He wanted to hit something. He'd kissed her instead, hoping beyond hope that he could in someway convince her that this Robert person was not the one for her, that it was him. They belonged together.

She told him after the most mind blowing kiss he'd ever experienced after he laid his heart bare before her, that she was going to marry the jerk and he wanted to die. He couldn't stand being in the same room with her and not losing control, not yelling at her, not trying to forcibly make her admit that she loved him too.

Tucker stood outside on the sidewalk and realized he left his hat inside. Jazz always liked to steal his hat from his head, and it wasn't that he minded so much as now he felt naked without it, he needed his hat. He paced back and forth as he looked at the house and contemplated going back for it, he finally decided it wasn't worth it and walked away. He needed to cool off, so he started walking.

He hadn't gone far before Sam caught up with him. He was about to tell her that he didn't want to talk about it, but then he realized she wasn't going to say anything. She just walked beside him silently, keeping him company they walked.

"She says she's going to marry someone else," Tucker finally said, hating how his voice shook.

"No way," Sam said in disbelief, pretending she didn't know. "Who?"

Tucker shook his head. "It doesn't matter who. What matters is it's not me!"

"So you're just going to let her go?" Sam asked. "Not going to fight for her or anything?"

Tucker was silent for awhile. "What can I do? It's impossible to argue with Jazz."

"Yeah," Sam said as she sighed. "She's stubborn. Like Danny." Tucker laughed bitterly and put his arm around Sam's waist.

"So want to sit with me at the Nasty Burger for awhile?" Tucker asked hopefully. Sam smiled sadly and nodded her head. She wasn't about to prod Tucker further, and she'd have a few choice words ready for her sister-in-law, later.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Jazz," Maddie said as she knocked on he daughter's bedroom door. It wasn't like her to still be asleep at eleven in the afternoon.

"Come in," Jazz called.

"Sweetie are you feeling all right?" Maddie asked as she stepped into the room and observed Jazz laying in bed.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I've just had a lot of decisions to make lately, and I'm tired."

"Decisions?" Maddie asked as she sat on the edge of Jazz's bed and put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sick," Jazz told her mother. "Just tired."

"You've been running yourself ragged, Sweetie," Maddie said. "Why don't you take it easy for a few days. Spend sometime with Danny and Sam, sleep."

Jazz put her arm over her eyes and sighed. "Did you know Tucker's in town?"

Maddie smiled softly as she looked at her daughter. "He's been staying at Danny's," she answered. "Still fighting with him?"

"He and I are over," Jazz told her mother then held back a sob. Maddie sighed as she watched her daughter.

"Danny told me what happened," Maddie said and Jazz groaned. "I think you're being extremely unreasonable, if you love him…"

"It's not about if I love him," Jazz told her mother angrily. "This isn't about love. It's about compatibility."

Maddie smiled a little. "So you're saying that you and Tucker don't get along. You fight all the time. There's no real spark between you."

"No," Jazz said. "We get along fine. I've never been happier than I was when we were together but…"

"Isn't that what matters?" Maddie asked as she stroked her daughter's hand. "That you're happy."

"It's just a for the moment thing," Jazz told her. "It's not sane. We have different life paths."

"I see," Maddie told her daughter. "That's a shame." Jazz nodded her head and held back her tears.

"You know," Maddie began. "If I thought like you, I'd probably have married Vlad instead of your father." Jazz gave her mother an almost shocked look and Maddie laughed. "Wouldn't that have been an awful mistake? I would have missed out on so much."

Jazz had nothing to say in response at first then said, "I don't think I'm going to marry at all. Why does everyone think it's necessary to find a life partner and get married?"

"You don't have to," Maddie responded. "You do what's going to make you happy Jazz. That's what matters. Not compatible life paths." Jazz sighed and Maddie smoothed her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Why don't you get out of the house. Go shopping. You're wardrobe looks like it needs to be updated." Maddie told her.

"Alone?" Jazz asked as she scrunched up her face.

"Call Sam," Maddie suggested. "Aren't any of your friends in town?"

"No," Jazz answered. "And Sam's mad at me."

Maddie sighed deeply, "Well maybe you can use the time to think."

"I've had too much time to think," Jazz countered.

"Or not think then," Maddie laughed. "Just get out of bed and out of the house."

"Fine," Jazz said as she climbed out of bed.

Maddie smiled and made her way out of the room. "All I want is for you to be happy, Jazz."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz was in Bucky's Mega Music Store flipping through audio books when Valerie Grey spotted her. Jazz chastised herself for wanting to run away. Instead she smiled sweetly at the girl as she stood beside her.

"I heard about you and Tucker," Valerie said as she stood beside Jazz who had begun flipping through the albums in front of her.

"What did you hear?" Jazz asked.

"You know what I heard," Valerie answered as she folded her arms across her chest. "And I think you're heartless."

Jazz looked at Valerie with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

"Tucker and I have had our problems. We have a rough history together, but I never really wanted to hurt him. He's a good hearted person and he deserves better than to be treated like has by you!" Valerie growled at Jazz.

"I hardly think you know anything about it," Jazz told her as she tried to control her anger.

Valerie smiled slowly. "Of course I know something about it? Tucker and I had a date the other night, of course he didn't see it as a date, but that doesn't matter. I was considering trying to win him back, but all he talks about is you."

Jazz shook her head in confusion. "I thought you were engaged…"

Valerie smiled. "I called it off," she said then sighed. "I want to see Tucker happy. I think that maybe I am the person to make him that way. I know his heart is a little worse for wear, but he'll soon realize what a shallow idiot you are and when he does, I intend to be there and…"

"Wait," Jazz said as she stepped away from Valerie. "I don't think you and Tucker can be happy together. You're not the right person for him!" She began to feel incredibly ill.

"Well," Valerie laughed. "It's not up to you to decide now is it?"

Jazz sighed in defeat, her head was starting to ache. "It's not," she said tiredly and Valerie frowned at her.

Jazz closed her eyes for a moment then turned to Valerie. "Is there anything else you needed?" she asked almost acidly. "Because I should go."

"No," Valerie said as she smiled. "Have a good day." Jazz walked away as quickly as she could without walking back.

"It's safe to come out now," Valerie called and Sam poked her head out from where she was hiding.

"Do you think it worked?" Sam asked as Valerie slipped her engagement ring back on her left hand.

"If it didn't," Valerie said, "Then I'm losing my touch."

"I doubt that Val," Sam laughed as she looked around, making sure she wasn't spotted.

"Where's Tuck?" Valerie asked. "Does he know what you're doing?"

Sam gave Valerie a wide eyed look. "No," she answered. "If he had any inkling of my plan. He'd kill me?"

Valerie laughed. "What about Danny?"

"He doesn't know either Ethel," Sam laughed.

"Oh great," Valerie said dryly. "I suppose that makes you Lucy."

"Of course," Sam told her blankly. "And when I get home, Danny will say I have some splanin to do!"

Valerie raised one eyebrow at Sam. "You need to get out more girl! You've been watching way too much television." Sam laughed then walked with Valerie out of the music store.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jazz felt incredibly sick to her stomach as she made her way home. She told her self that it was good that Tucker was moving on, but it hurt so bad, far worse than she wanted it to. Her father was in the kitchen when she walked into the house, he surveyed her tear stained eyes then sighed deeply.

"Where's Mom?" Jazz asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Jack looked at his daughter for a moment, unsure how to deal with her tears. "She went to see Danny and Sam," he answered as he watched Jazz sit.

"Oh," Jazz said tiredly as she laid her head on the table. Jack started to go down into the lab then paused and walked back to the table. He paced a moment then sat down across from his daughter.

"Would you like me to kill him for you?" Jack asked, Jazz looked up at him and smiled for a moment, then realized her father was serious and she laughed.

"No Daddy," she said gently. "It's not his fault. It's mine." Jack regarded her skeptically then sighed.

"I've never seen you like this Jazzy," he finally said as he covered his hand with his own enormous paw.

Jazz looked down to hide the tears in her eyes. "I've been so stupid, Daddy. I've been so stupid. I've pushed him away. I've been an idiot and now I've cut him so far out of my life and" she sighed. "I never expected him to fight for me, but he hasn't even fought for me, he just let me go. That shows he doesn't love me right? If he loved me…."

"Well," Jack began as he scratched his head in slight confusion "I think you've probably made it pretty clear that things are over Jazz. You're like your mother once you set your mind to something."

Jazz put her hand in her hair. "He's moved on. I've told him I moved on, but I haven't. I'm just. It's just stupid. Love is stupid."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "It's stupid to hurt yourself when you don't have to Jazzy," he told her. "And to hurt him…" He looked up as and smiled as his wife walked into the kitchen.

Maddie looked at Jazz and frowned sadly as she walked softly across the kitchen to stand behind her husband. Placing a small kiss on his cheek. She motioned to the door where Tucker was standing and Jack nodded and stood quietly.

It was amazing to Tucker that Jack could move with such incredible stealth, walking with his wife, out of the kitchen and leaving him alone with Jazz.

"I just need to reconcile my heart with the fact that it's over and I was so stupid," Jazz continued then lifted her head and gasped as her tear filled eyes looked at Tucker who was sitting there, watching her.

"Tuck!" she began in shock.

"Jazz," he said as he watched her compose herself. She brushed her hair back from her shoulders then wiped the tears from her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She blinked and a few more tears rolled down her face.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tucker answered sadly. He loved her. He always would and it was killing him that she so stubborn, that she was pushing him away, that she didn't want him despite the fact that she was hurting too.

Jazz stood. "I don't want to talk in here," she said then looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. She took his hand and lead him into the living room.

"Jazz," Tucker started. All he wanted right now was to hold her, but knew it wasn't the answer. He'd missed her so desperately, but he was incredibly angry too. He had spent the last few days picturing her in someone else's arms and he wanted to find this Robert person and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"I talked with Valerie," Jazz told him and he shook his head in bewilderment. "You're seeing her now?"

"Uh no," Tucker answered in bewilderment. "I don't know what she said to you, but I haven't seen let alone talked to Valerie in months."

Jazz sagged in relief then took a shaky breath as she looked down at her hands. "I'm going to break things off with Robert," she started. "It was wrong to get involved with him while I'm still in love with you."

"You still love me?" Tucker asked as he sat beside her on the couch. Jazz didn't answer as she began crying and he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Yes," Jazz answered as Tucker took her hand then pulled her into his arms. She went without a fight, putting her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck so she could breath in the familiar and comforting scent of him.

"Oh Jazz," he said shakily. "Don't do this to me. Don't put yourself in my arms and then run away."

"I won't," Jazz answered then kissed her way up his neck until he moved so their lips met. Both hesitantly at first, but then sweet and lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Jazz said when they finally broke apart. "I'm been idiotic and unreasonable."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "I don't understand why you want to make everything so hard. Why you want to analyze everything to death."

"I know," Jazz told him tiredly. "I'm just scared Tucker."

"Marry me," he said quickly as he tightened his arms around her. "Just put everything aside and marry me."

"What?" Jazz asked in shock as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"No," Tucker answered. "Just say yes and we'll work everything out later."

"That's insane," Jazz growled as she pushed away from him. He wouldn't let her go and she sighed at him in exasperation.

"It's what we should have done from the beginning Jazz. I should have followed my heart and did everything in my power to convince you that we are good for each other, we belong together."

"But Tuck," Jazz started. "Our lives are different and…"

"No they're not!" Tucker interrupted angrily. "Our lives are not different. You're just scared!"

"I just don't want you to have to change for me Tuck. I don't want to have to change for you…"

"Whose changing?" Tucker asked. "Because I change jobs so we can be together isn't changing me. It's not changing my dreams. It's just adjusting."

"But what about your dream Tucker?" Jazz stood and walked to the window. "I don't want you to give up your dreams."

Tucker shook his head and laughed, which caused Jazz to turn and look at him. He sighed and smiled. "Then don't make me give you up," he said. "You are my dream Jazz. Loving you is my dream. Marrying you, having children with you…that's my dream."

"I thought your dream was to…" Jazz started but Tucker stopped her by standing and shaking his head.

"Sometimes dreams change, Jazz. All my other dreams are nothing without you."

"And what if that dream changes and you don't want me anymore," Jazz asked. "I mean if your dreams are so mercurial…" Tucker put his hand to her lips.

"I made arraignments with my boss," he told her. "I've moved back to Amity Park, I can work anywhere I want. I'll go wherever you need me to go. I want to be with you Jazz. Marry me. Please say yes."

"Are you nuts?" Jazz asked him as she threw herself into his arms.

"Just about you," Tucker answered, holding on to her for dear life. "Is that a yes?

"Yes!" Jazz sobbed into his shirt.

"You're the crazy one," Tucker laughed as he closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled her closer.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Jazz declared just before Tucker silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

"Oh, Jack," Maddie sighed from the kitchen door. "They're just like you and me."

"Nuts?" Jack asked as he peered into the living room at the two lovers embracing on the couch.

"Yes," Maddie confirmed as she clasped her hands to her heart. "Completely crazy in love."

"Good," Jack said absently. "Then I won't need to use the Anti-Creep Stick." Maddie smiled as she turned and looked lovingly at her husband who was already rummaging through the cupboards, trying to find where she hid the cookies.

_"Love is rarely sane," _She thought to herself, then chuckled and looked back into the living room at Tucker and Jazz.

The End

* * *

**Sorry this ending is kinda schmaltzy. I just wanted to finish I suppose. I hope it still has all the charm of the original one shot though.**


End file.
